Made Of Gold
by angelndeskyes
Summary: In a new world where humans, wolves, and vampires live as one, the Reaper wants to settle down. Will it be that easy? M for langae and some fluff. May get a little explicit. J/B A/E Em/R C/E Non Cannon and OOC
1. Chapter 1 Time to Come Home

Not sure how I missed this but had to edit it. SM owns all the Twilight charecters I just absolutely love borrowing them to play. That being said any and all originals are mine but I don't mind sharing them. This is an original idea and if you don't like it, don't read. I don't play well when attacked.

Now, THANKS TO ROBSBABY WHO ACTUALLY TALKED ME INTO SHARING BOTH THIS ONE AND NEW BREED. Thank you so much for talking to me and encouraging me even when I want to hang someone or just get lost in my head. I might have found you on accident but I sure won't trade you to anyone for anything. LOL

MADE OF GOLD

There are stories of a better time. A time when people ruled the earth and vampires were only a myth. A time long ago before me or any I knew existed. Humans fell to the vampire nations and a time of war followed. It was a dark time for the human race living in fear of annihilation. Many decades later a treaty was formed. One that allowed the humans to come out of the underground and live normal lives without fear. The only ones killed by vampires now are the humans that are sentenced to death for crimes against other humans or vampires.

Vampires and humans kept different circles very rarely intermingling with one another. Very few humans ever even saw one much less spoke to or touched one. Even fewer humans were mated to a vampire but when a debt was owed or a vampire fancied one, often the family would give that male or female to the vampires in exchange for protection under that Coven. Each coven was made up of multiple vampires which "ruled" over the land or region they were given by the Vampire high council. The dominant vampire, which was usually one of the original vampire guard that was active when the treaty was made, ruled the covens and the lands surrounding the covens. When he or she spoke people and vampires alike listened. To ignore a request was certain death.

We were at the beck and call of the vampires so to speak. If they chose to claim us we went without question. Many times vampires from other covens would wish to mate with a human of another area and the request was not made to the humans but the ruler of the vampire coven in the area. Then the human and the family would be moved from one location to another. Many humans worked for the vampires cleaning homes and caring for the lands. If you served them well, and made them happy you perhaps would be rewarded with immortality. Although I failed to see the reward in having to live for eternity on blood.

It was not uncommon however for vampires to use humans to satisfy their carnal desires. Women taken as concubines usually died a painful death, some years after being taken, others only months. It really depended on the person's ability to handle the mating with a vampire. The males would usually last longer but eventually their bodies would wear out. Sometimes they opted to die naturally but other times if they had pleased the vampire claiming them, they would be drained by choice. Some males even made it through this period to be released back into the human population to live out their lives and die of old age.

Our "Master" in this region was one of the scariest most powerful of the vampires. The vampire known as the Reaper. He was the one that the high council sent out to annihilate entire sectors of humans and vampires when the need arose. He was a killing machine. He was never opposed and if he came for you there was no way out other than death. My mother and my sister both worked at the main house as house keepers. My Father was the head of the grounds team that cared for all the land around the mansion. My sister told me many stories of the one known as the Reaper. He was fierce and unyielding. I also knew of his aversion to young beautiful women human and vampire and heard often of his gatherings of many partners to have what my mother referred to as fun parties. A few of the girls that attended classes with me had been "invited" to attend those parties. When they returned, days sometimes even weeks later, they were never the same. One or two never returned. The very mention of the party could send them into hysterics.

I was sitting in class paying attention to the civil war lesson we were being taught, I loved this particular class, when the vampires came in. That could only mean one thing, they were there to summon for the "Master's" fun party. I ducked down in my seat trying to remain invisible even though I knew I was not the type they would be searching for. They wanted curvy big busted girls that were drop dead gorgeous. I was plain and even though I was, as some of the boys here put it, stacked I wasn't pretty enough. The leader of the group, the Reaper's second in command Peter, stood just inside the door looking around as our professor continued with the lesson as if they had not entered. I wondered briefly who exactly he was looking for. To take this much time it must be someone specific. I gasped softly as my Dad appeared behind them.

My eyes widened in shock and I shook my head as Peter turned to my Dad and he pointed sadly to me. "Ms Swan, come with us." I met my Dad's sad eyes as I moved to stand. I had no choice. I had to go. I slowly made my way to them as they began to leave the room. Peter placed his hand gently on the small of my back guiding me from the room and out into the corridor. I walked in the circle of the vampire guard as Tasha one of the most horrid humans here smirked at me. She had been on many occasions called to the main house for a fun party but she was a known slut here. "Avert your eyes human." Peter hissed as we passed her and her gang of friends in the hall. I looked down assuming he was talking to me.

Tasha and Ramona giggled. "Now she'll get what's coming to her." Tasha shot out.

"Alec, Michael round up the others. Make sure those two are among them. Apparently they need a lesson in respect." Peter growled. "Come my sweet." He smiled down at me and he dazzled me. I didn't balk just followed orders as I knew I should.

I heard Momma gasp softly as I was led up the stairs past her and Chloe. I didn't make eye contact with either of them. I was frightened and I knew if I did I would break. Humans were gathering all around as we continued up the stairs. "Relax." a loud voice boomed making me jump and shake slightly. "Come." I looked up to see him. He towered over me and his gorgeous golden eyes never left mine as I moved hesitantly towards him. He reached his hand to me as the other vampires who had stayed behind came in followed closely by the human girls. "Welcome my pet." He held his hand out and I reluctantly took it. He looked over my shoulder at Peter questioningly.

"Given comments by the common girls, I felt a lesson in manners was called for." Peter responded and Jasper nodded turning to lead me from the room.

"Come my pet. We need to talk." The blonde vampire spoke his deep voice calming me instantly. I walked beside him as he still held my hand guiding me through the hall and into a room at the end. "I am Jasper. You may address me as such. I am the "Master" of this sector and you are the one I have chosen to be at my side. I do not talk to hear myself talk. When I give a command I expect you and all others to follow that command. As my chosen mate, you will be responsible for the house. I expect you to handle all issues that arise including discipline of any who fail to do their jobs." I dropped into the chair across from his desk as he took his seat. I couldn't be hearing right. "If you have questions about discipline, you are to come to myself or Peter only until you learn the ways of the house. Your Mother I understand is one of my housing staff, she will be able to help and guide you. This I will allow for a short time.

Make no mistakes, I will guide you but if you disobey I will punish you accordingly. You must learn to be the mate I require." He paused watching me. You are to follow my instructions each day to the letter and see to it that the staff does as they should."

"So basically I am to be a glorified house keeper?" I asked in confusion.

He chuckled. "No my pet. You are my mate and this," He waved his hand. "will all be yours as much as it is mine."

"I don't understand."

"How could you not understand? I am laying it all out for you. It is crystal clear my pet. You will take your place at my side. In four days you will turn 18. In four days I will take you as my mate. You may choose the time of your awakening but in four days we will mate."

"Mate? As in, sex?"

"Yes, and as in marriage. You will be Mrs Jasper Whitlock in all rights."

"So why in four days? You are bringing me here now but yet you will wait for four days instead of now?" I mentally slapped myself. What the hell was I thinking? Was I trying to end up dead? Yeah smart move moron, challenge the freaking Reaper already. It's not like you're not in enough trouble goof ball.

"Is that what you wish?" He raised an eyebrow at me as he stood and walked around the desk to me.

"No, Yes, No I mean. Hell." I sighed and he chuckled.

"I understand what you are saying. I made a deal with your Father. I would wait until your 18th birthday to claim you as mine. I will not go back on my word now. In four days you will turn 18 and in four days I will officially claim you as mine."

"Wait." I gasped as he took my hand pulling me to my feet. "My parents knew about this? How long?"

"Since you called to me at four." He gently brushed my hair from my face holding my hand tightly. "Come, there are things you need to know before our mating. You will not like what you see but understand this is for your own good. I am not your average vampire, I am more aggressive. You need to understand what the mating will be like."

"Is it always the same?" I asked as he led me from the room which was obviously his study into a large central room on the second floor. "The mating?"

"No it isn't but this will give you a general idea as to what to expect." He smiled down at me.

"You aren't going to actually make me watch vampires have sex are you? Please I don't want to see that. It's intimate and private." I gasped.

"No, not completely but you need to understand the nature of the vampires. You need to see how primal the initiation is." He led up a set of steps to a balcony area that was enclosed in glass. He sat down in the large chair there and pulled me down into his lap. I felt oddly comfortable where I sat. He pulled me back into his chest and I snuggled in against his massive hard chest as his arms snaked around me. I watched as the human girls and even a few males stood in the center of the room. I watched as Peter and the other vampires came in. I saw Peter look up to where we sat watching. He nodded quickly then I saw him swoop in to Tasha. In moments she was stripped of clothing.

I gasped as Peter grabbed her and bit into her neck from behind. He leaned pushing her forward against the table directly in front of her. "See my pet, this is Peter's way of dominating her. He will drink from her and the burning in her neck will remind her that she is his. He has not chosen her as a mate so he will not let her turn but he will keep her in check. His venom will also repel all others. She is a common concubine that willingly surrenders herself in hopes of one day being one of us." I watched as Peter rocked into her with his hips. He pulled her up by her hair and turned her forcing her to her knees. I gasped softly and turned my head away as she looked up before taking him into her mouth. I tucked my face into Jasper's neck.

"Please don't make me watch this." I whispered.

"Come Bella. I'll get you settled into bed for the night. She is willing to do whatever it takes to make Peter want to keep her forever." H stood lifting me and carrying me quickly from the small enclosure.

"Will you make me?" I swallowed fighting the butterflies that threatened to overtake me and spill all over Jasper.

"Eventually yes but while I will dominate you and demand you full fill my needs, I will always be as gentle with you as I can be and I will always make sure you are full filled as well my mate."

I didn't say anything else until Jasper set me down in a beautiful bed room. The bed was amazingly large and soft looking. I walked over and ran my hand over the black satin bed spread. The room was all white except for the black accents. It was beautiful. I could feel him watching me as I walked around the room looking at everything. "Is this the guest room?"

"No, this is our rooms. Through there is our bathroom. Of course this is your closet." He pointed to the door next to him. It's a walk in and should be more then adequate. If not we can adjust it." He smiled. "Come, get cleaned up and I will call your Mother to send you up your food for the evening meal." He motioned to me and I followed him into the bathroom. He started my bath water before leaving me to bathe.

I slid down into the nice hot tub Jasper had ran for me. I was terrified of what was to come yet I felt oddly safe and at peace too. I looked around the massive bathroom. Even though my family was fairly comfortable, we certainly did not have the money to have things like this. Any moment now he would realize that he had made a massive mistake. I didn't have a clue how to be his type of female much less his mate. I jumped when I heard him speak. "What has you so worried my mate?"

I gasped softly. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else." I slid lower into the hot tub as he took his shirt off walking across the room.

He smirked. "And why is that? Do you not find my life style to your liking?" He unbuckled his belt and released the snap on his jeans and I averted my eyes from him as I heard his zipper. "No need to be frightened my mate. I've given my word I will not touch you until you are 18. You will become my wife before I claim you. My word is my honor. I will never break a promise to you. My body however you will have to become accustom to." I blushed and wanted to crawl under the hot tub. I had never seen a male's body. Hell, I had never been kissed.

I jumped and looked up as a knock sounded on the door. He called for them to come and I looked to him realizing he was naked as he slipped into the hot tub across from me. My Mother stood there holding my tray as a gasp left her. I smiled at her and I'm sure she could see my fears. "Major, where would you like my daughter's tray left?"

"Place it on the table on the balcony. Thank you Marissa for bringing it so swiftly. Once you have put that down, come back here please. We need to discuss a few things." Jasper indicated the balcony that was just outside the massive doors in the bathroom. Mom quickly did as he instructed and returned. "I feel your fear, I have given my word that I will not touch her until we are married and I will not marry her until she is 18. I will not break that promise to your family. You will now be my family as you are my mate's. I would like you and your husband to make the arrangements for your family's move to my home. As family I will provide for you and your husband and other children. Also, you will no longer be staff here, you will locate a suitable replacement for your position and teach your daughter what to look for when locating staff. I also would like you to assist her as she learns the way of the house. I expect you to teach her how to deal with all aspects of what must be handled here. If you have any questions or issues, you may come to me or Peter at any time. My door is never closed to you. If I am away, Peter will be here. You will not be left vulnerable at any time." He looked to me. "You my mate, will work closely with you Mother, myself, and Peter through out the next week. If there are any special requests you have for our wedding, Alice will make sure they happen. She has everything in hand so you are not to stress over anything. The tattoo artist will be here before night fall. He will be placing my crest on your back between your shoulder blades. It is uncomfortable I am told but a necessary discomfort. I will be close by to assist you with the sensation and remove as much of it as possible. I will heal you once it is complete so that your dress will effectively display it. Vampires will smell my scent on you and know you are mine. Humans will need this to identify you as their superior. My mark will keep you safe even in my absence. Any questions?"

"My dress? You mean my wedding dress?"

"Yes, Alice found what she claims to be the absolute most perfect dress of all time for you." He smirked. "Of course once you are done and fed, I will send Alice to you. I have not seen the dress however I'm sure it must be amazing. It better be for what it cost me." He smiled and motioned for me to move to him as he picked up a fluffy ball and began to lather it. I moved to him unsure what he expected and he turned me beginning to wash me. He gently worked moving my hair aside. "You may go Marissa, I will send for you once she has eaten." Mom nodded and left the room quickly. I didn't speak just remained still allowing him to do what he wanted. When he indicated for me to stand I did so and blushed slightly as he moved down over my body washing me intimately. "This is something I rather enjoy doing for you. It is our nature to care for our mates in all ways. While I will be dominate with you at times, this to is a perk of being mated to me. Do not feel ashamed of your body, you are exquisite." He spoke softly as he pulled me down on his lap. He adjusted me so I straddled him and I could feel his massive male anatomy underneath me and I was shocked to find that my thoughts turned to what it would be like on our wedding night. I gently touched his chest and he purred and I jumped pulling my hand away. "No." He took my hand in his and placed it back on his chest. I could feel his chest move slightly as he breathed. You may touch me all you choose. You need to become familiar with my body as I will yours." I looked down at my hand still held against his chest by his own. "Talk to me my mate. Tell me what you are thinking."

"I'm scared." I whispered. "I've never." I broke off.

"Never what?" His voice coaxed me softly.

"I've never seen a man. I've never been kissed, what if I'm not what you truly want? What if I can't give you the pleasure and the fulfillment you require?"

"You are exactly what I want. If I need to be more aggressive than I think you can handle, I will seek a suitable replacement. One that her loss will not matter."

I gasped. "You will take others to our bed?"

"Never. That is what the chamber I took you to earlier is for. I will never dishonor you that way. You are mine, I will not share you but I will not harm you either. There are times when my needs will require extreme force or pain. I will not subject you to that. I will not hide that from you either and you will always be taken care of even if I am with another." I felt a sudden surge of jealous rage building up and he smiled. "I feel your jealousy, never misunderstand, you are the only one that matters. When I take another it is purely physical and will be nothing more. I am and will be tied to you and you alone. The animal in me will be less likely to injure you if I keep you away from that side of me. Once you are changed that will not be required. You will be virtually indestructible. However, that is still not a side of me I wish for you to endure."

"If I ask you to show me?"

"Show you as in you want to see it or you want to be subjected to it?"

"Both." I whispered.

"I will concede to allow you to witness it. I will not concede to have you subjected to it. Once you are changed we will again discuss it but not before then. If you choose, I will never not allow you to be present." I nodded. "I will never take another without your knowledge." I leaned forward tucking my head onto his shoulder against his neck. He wrapped his arms around me rocking his hips and I felt his manhood slide against me intimately. He purred and I giggled as I felt the vibrations against my skin. "Always remember my mate, you are the only one to bring that from me. Only your touch and your happiness will make me content enough to purr."

"Good. I don't think I like the idea of some...girl touching you and hearing what I think is now my favorite sound in the world." I smiled and kissed the side of his neck as I closed my eyes. His purr got louder as my lips touched his neck. I realized he hadn't been washed and sat up to pull away but he pulled me back to him locking his iron hold around me. "You haven't washed yet." I giggled.

"I don't want you to move yet." His lips brushed my temple.

"I want to wash you." I sighed pouting slightly.

"By all means my mate. Wash away." He released me but kept me firmly in his lap. I took the little fluffy thing he had used on my and lathered it up. I began washing over his neck and shoulders and across his chest. As I washed him his purr filled the room and did funny things to my body feeling him vibrate against me so intimately. I could feel an odd slick sensation between my legs as his body moved against mine. I rocked my hips and he smirked. "Easy my mate. In time." His lips against my lips gently and I wanted to attack him. Once I got to the water line, and couldn't move any lower I slid back and he stood. I continued to wash his body avoiding his manhood. When I got there I blushed slightly avoiding looking at him. He tipped my face up to meet his eyes. "It's okay, you can touch me anytime you wish." He took my hand and lowered it to him. He purred as I gently washed him.

Once I was done I continued down his legs to his feet. He watched me as I bathed him then lowered himself back into the water instantly pulling me back to straddle him. "Do you trust me my mate?" I looked into his eyes and found that I absolutely did. I nodded. He pulled me back so that he once again pressed against my core. He rocked his hips sliding against me. "Have you ever had an orgasm?" I shook my head. "hmmm," He smirked. "You'll love this then." He continued to rock his hips sliding against my center and I felt an wonderful butterfly sensation fill me. Next thing I knew it was like an explosion pounding through my body. My head exploded as I quivered in his arms and I gasped panting through the sensation as he kissed my neck and shoulders. His purr continued making him vibrate deliciously. I couldn't help the gasp and the yelp that escaped my lips. His lips claimed mine and I opened my mouth letting him slide his tongue inside. He held me until I finally began to come back down from my cloud of bliss. He chuckled softly. "Don't ever hold back from me." He kissed me again tenderly before standing up holding me. I wrapped my legs around him as he stepped from the tub and grabbed a robe wrapping it around me. He walked me outside with him still naked and sat me down to eat. "Eat your food my mate. I will summon Alice to come and talk with you. I think she'd like to try your dress on if you are up to it." I nodded and did as he instructed as he left me to dress himself and call Alice to me.


	2. Chapter 2 Falling For You

**A/N: ROBSBABY **Thanks for being patient with me and listening to me ramble. Thanks for encouraging me to post this and share. LOL

I didn't expect the response I got on either of my stories. You ladies have totally blown me away. I normally don't allow anyone to read my writing but my daughter and my two best friends. I'm touched by all the responses I've gotten. This is a sort of filler chapter, bare with me, the fun is about ot start.

**CHAPTER 2**

**FALLING FOR YOU**

I sat at the table eating quietly when the scary pixie bounced into the room followed by my Mother. I smiled as Mom took away my plate and returned. "Hi Bell, I'm Alice. I'm going to do your wedding for you. Now, we are going to try on your dress that way if we need to make adjustments we can get that done now. Come on." She led me from the balcony into the room. She and my mother opened the bag and I stood still while Mom and Alice slid the gown onto me. I waited patiently until the gown was in place and then she turned me to the mirrors. I gasped at it's perfection. "Well?"

"I love it, thank you so much Alice." I looked at Mom who was crying.

"You're beautiful." Momma sighed. "I'm just so worried about all of this Bella."

"Momma, don't worry. I understand and believe it or not I was frightened earlier but now, I'm fine. Please Momma, don't worry so much." I smiled at her as Jasper opened the door and Mom and Alice both flipped.

"Jasper Whitlock you get out of here right now. You are not suppose to see her in this dress until the wedding!" Alice screeched.

"Alice, get her out of it then." Jasper walked by me headed for a door I hadn't noticed before. "Make it quick." Again the door opened as Alice was unzipping my dress once again.

"Peter, I swear I'm going to have Charlotte kick your ass."

"Peter, get out of my room with my mate changing in there?"

"Love the dress sweet heart." Peter chuckled walking through to the door Jasper had gone through. I slipped the dress off quickly and Mom handed me my robe. I slipped it on and then sat down on the couch as they packed the dress back into the dress bag. Once Alice had left I yawned and curled up looking up at Mom.

"So where do we start?"

"Well, being as I have to find a replacement for me, I think that would be the ideal place.."

"Bella, come to me." Jasper called. I stood slowly and made my way across the room feeling as if I had been up for a week. I walked into to find him sitting at a desk with Peter across from him. I walked over and without even thinking about it went straight to him sitting in his lap and curling up. He shifted me and tucked my robe more tightly around me as I shivered slightly. I yawned as I placed my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. "Peter, I think we're going to forgo this discussion for now. Let me get her into bed and to sleep and I'll meet you in my office. She's obviously to tired to deal with anything else today.

"You got it Brother." He stood up as Jasper stood holding me. He carried me into the room and placed me gently on the bed. I slid up against the headboard as Peter gently closed the bedroom door behind him. Jasper moved the blankets and turned from the bed. I expected him to shut the light off and leave the room after all vampires don't sleep. To my shock, he didn't. He undressed and slid naked into the bed next to me. I started to get up and get a night gown but decided to just discard my robe. I lay down and slid closer to him. He smiled as he flipped the light off then gently kissed me goodnight. I snuggled into the bed against him and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

Sometime during the night I became aware of his absence but when I woke he was once again next to me. I stretched and sighed as there was a knock on the door. "I guess that means my rest time is over." I smiled at Jasper and kissed his lips shocking us both. "Ugh." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Come In." I called as my sister opened the door and carried my tray in.

Jasper slid from the bed and reached for his jeans. I noticed he was a little hard and he was massive. Instead of frightening me, it actually turned me on. He smirked as he looked at me tucking himself away into his jeans. "Careful my mate, that lust is not helping my resolve to not touch you before our wedding night." My sister was staring at his body and I wanted to wrap myself around him and dare her to touch him. He saw my scowl and chuckled. I slid from the bed naked and my sister gasped. He growled as he slapped me on the ass as I want to the closet. "Tease." He winked as I looked at him.

"Tease would imply that I am not intending to let you touch or touch you. If you don't stop staring at my soon to be husband I may choke you Brianna." I looked at her. With that Jasper full out laughed.

"Sorry." Brianna huffed. "Mom will be up.." She was cut off by a ruckus outside the doors. I looked to Jasper as he growled. Instantly he was at the door and all but ripped it off the hinges. Two humans I had noticed the day before were there and Tasha who was being a bitch and causing a drama as she demanded to see my mate.

"What is the problem?" Jasper boomed as I slipped into jeans and a pair of my jeans opting to snag one of Jasper's shirts to wear. I carefully tied it so that it was out of my way leaving the buttons at the top open just enough to tease him with a view of my cleavage.

"I requested to see you and they refused to allow it." Tasha glared at me. "I think you have made a mistake Major, you really don't want that skank..." Jasper growled.

"You have no business with me. IF there is something that you have to say that requires attention you will take it up with my wife to be. If she feels that my attention is warranted she will come to me and I will take care of the situation if need be. Now that said if you intended to call my wife that, I promise you it will be the last words to leave your unworthy mouth. Peter chooses to use you, don't mistake your importance in my home." I walked to him and as if reflex he put his arm around me. "If you require her attention, you will wait until she has eaten and is in her office. Our private quarters are off limits to everyone other than her Mother, Father, Sister, and my second in command. All others will use only our offices. Do I make myself clear human?"

"I won't go to her for anything." She snapped.

"Peter." I heard Jasper's annoyance. Peter was in front of us almost instantly. "Deal with you damn human, either keep her in check or kill her. She's pissing me off. If she disrespects my wife again I'll kill her myself." Jasper growled at him.

"Hmm, just about done with her anyway. I'll take care of her." He smirked.

"Come my mate, I'll show you to your office. Brianna, will you bring the tray with us please. Allisandra will be your personal assistant and maid." Jasper took my hand leading me down the hall way to an office across the hall from his. It was adorable with all the pretty frilly decorations. He turned me pulling me into his arms as I looked up into his eyes. "I'll be right across the hall if you need me all you have to do is call for me. I'll leave my door as well as yours open so I can see you. I find I have this dislike of not having you in my sight." He placed a tender kiss on my lips as I wiggled myself closer to him. He growled as the movement as I felt his manhood against my belly. I smiled up at him and licked my lips to speak as my sister came in. He had me pinned against the desk. "Don't worry my mate, in time no room in the house will be off limits for the two of us to play in." As he sat me on the desk I wrapped my legs around his waste and he growled rocking into me. My sister coughed and he looked up before smirking at me and was gone.

"I see you are getting cozy with Major Whitlock." She smiled at me.

"It's sort of weird. I figured I'm be afraid of him but I feel this draw to him. Like I'm suppose to be here with him." I smiled. "I am a little nervous about how the whole matting thing will go but at the same time I'm not. He's so...gentle with me." I smiled at her.

"It won't always be that way. I've seen some of them in action and it is not pretty. Rumor is the Major is even more aggressive." Mom walked in.

"Okay little one, here we go, this is the list of the staff." Mom put the papers down and indicated I sit. "I recommend you talk with Sue, I think she will be an adequate replacement for me since your major isn't willing to allow me to continue in my current position."

"Momma, you have worked so hard for so long. Enjoy your leisure time now. You deserve it." Brianna sat across the desk from me next to Momma.

"I agree Mom. It's time for you to rest now." I smiled at her. We spent the next several hours with Momma explaining to me the way things worked and what Jasper would expect from each of the different staffs. I was blown away by it all and worried that I would let him down. I didn't know how I was going to keep all this straight.

Jasper interrupted us four hours in. "Excuse me ladies but I think I need to talk with my mate. If you will both excuse us. Marissa, Charlie has already been shown to your new wing. If you will find Peter he will point you that way. Brianna, please wait for me in my study. Close the door please." He came around the desk and sat down directly in front of me rolling my chair back a little. "What has you worried?"

"I don't know if I can do this Jasper. There is so much to remember and keep track of." I sighed. "What if I let you down?"

"Bella, you have heads of each sector that will take care of what needs to be done, the only thing you have to be concerned with is when you meet with them each day you make sure that each head has the list of things to be done for the day. They will report any problems to you and if an issue occurs which requires disciplinary action, you will handle it accordingly. As I said Peter and I will teach you. You can always come to me with any questions you may have. You won't let me down. I think you have had enough stress for the day. I would like to introduce you to the rest of my family today if you have no objections."

"Your family?" I looked at him confused.

"Yes." He smiled as he moved to stand behind me as they all entered. Once they were all seated he proceeded. "This is my two sisters Rosalie and Alice, whom you have met. Rose's mate Emmett, Alice's mate Edward." He pointed each out as he spoke. "This is our parents for all intent and purposes Esme and Carlisle who is also a doctor. This everyone is Bella." I was taken back by the reception I received. I liked each of them. By the end of the day I was exhausted.

Once again Jackson took me to the hot tub and we sat there relaxing in the hot tub and talking about the day until I began to doze off. I was vaguely aware of being carried from the bathroom to the bed. I snuggled into the covers and when Jasper slid into bed snuggled closer to him. I heard him chuckled then his purr begin and I sighed happily.

There was a knock on the door that disturbed me from my sleep then through the haze I was aware of Peter speaking. Jasper slid from the bed as I turned over. He bent and covered me up tucking the blanket back into place when it slipped. His lips brushed mine as he held his hand up to silence Peter. "I have something I have to take care of my mate. I will be back as soon as I can. Sleep and when you wake, your Mother and two of my best guards will be for your needs and safety. I will return to you as soon as possible." Jasper was pulling on his jeans as I shot up in the bed.

"You're leaving?"

"Only for a short time my mate. No need to fear."

"Jasper." I slid from the bed in a panic totally forgetting Peter was in the room and I was very much naked. Peter turned his back quickly as Jasper growled and handed me my robe. "We get married in two days now."

"I will be back in plenty of time my mate. You should go back to sleep."

"I don't know if I can without you here with me." I sighed. "Please, can't Peter and the others handle this?"

"No Bella, if I don't go, the other coven will see it as weakness and may attack us. I won't have you in danger that way. I will be back as soon as I can my mate. Do not be concerned." He kissed my forehead and I nodded relenting.

"May I at least walk down with you?"

"I wish you would go back to bed. You are so exhausted already." He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. "However I will not deny you if you want to see us off."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You need to throw some clothes on and we'll go down together." He smiled at me. "Peter, make sure the others are ready to go and the bikes are all out front. I don't want her in this weather any longer than necessary." Peter nodded and left quickly as I got dressed. Once I was done, I took Jasper's arm and we headed out for him to meet those accompanying him. I was shocked to see Esme, Alice, and Rosalie standing with the other women. My mother, sister, and Dad stood on the other side of the hall way and vampire after vampire filed from the house. I walked all the way out to the steps with Jasper. He stopped on the steps and pulled me to him kissing me gently. "I'll hurry back my mate. Take care of yourself while I am away." I nodded blinking back my tears. With one final kiss he turned and walked to his bike as the bikes all around him roared to life. I didn't realize I was crying until Esme wrapped me in her arms.

"It's okay honey, I know it's hard. It never gets easier knowing they are going to be away. Come on, let's get you back in bed." She turned me away as they moved forward out of the court yard. I let her lead me back to bed and cried myself to sleep with her sitting on the edge of my bed with my mother at her side.

The next two days were a freaking night mare. I couldn't concentrate and I was in a foul mood. No word from Jasper made me antsy as hell. Brianna tried to be patient with me but I knew I was driving everyone nuts. At one point I even snapped at Momma. I went through the daily routines as was expected but what I really wanted to do was tell them all to get the fuck out. When the head maid in the kitchen came to me with an issue with one of the others I wasn't sure how to handle it. That is until I walked down there and found her talking to Tasha and a few other girls about how undeserving of the master I was. That was the last straw. I blew up terrifying everyone in the kitchens including my Mother. I turned to walk out and ran smack into Jasper's chest. His eyes were pitch black and I could feel his rage. I stepped back figuring I was in for it. I couldn't have been more wrong. He looked down and I averted my eyes. He grabbed my chin and tipped my face up to look into my eyes.

"Go to our room. I'll be there shortly." He spoke softly and I nodded and went quickly upstairs closing the door gently. I was only there a few moments before he stormed into the room. I could still feel his anger pouring off of him.

"Jasper, I'm sorry." He shook his head silencing me. He walked to the balcony doors and pushed them open going out to stand at the railing. I sat on the seat at the foot of the bed waiting for him to speak. I wanted nothing more than to go to him and wrap my arms around him and bury my self in his chest. He was home and suddenly I felt safe and at ease again even though I knew he was angry with me.

"Come." I called softly as a knock sounded on the door.

"Bella, I need to get you ready for the ceremony." Alice spoke softly as she entered and I looked at her shocked. I had totally forgotten that tonight I was to become Mrs Jasper Whitlock. Wife to the most feared vampire in the region. The one everyone called the Reaper. "I need you to come with me."

"No." Jasper spoke from the balcony. "We won't be getting married tonight." I gasped softly and tried to hide my tears.

"Bella, why don't you go take a bath and let me talk to my pig headed brother a moment." I didn't speak only left the room quickly climbing into the shower instead of the hot tub just as I had every night since Jasper left. I let the water run over me and cascade down my body taking my tears with it. He didn't want me.

JASPER'S POV

I went looking for Bella as soon as we had arrived. I had been distracted and on edge since we had left. When I found her she was in a rage in the kitchen and hearing what those three little skanks had said threw me into a rage. Nothing registered but the anger and fury I felt. I sent Bella off to our rooms to keep her from being hurt anymore. Peter feeling my anger promised he would deal with the issue personally and nothing of this nature would happen again. I looked at him with pure rage. "Kill her now. If I see her again, I will end her life myself. Are we understood?"

"Exactly what I had intended Major. Go be with your mate." I left Peter with the intention of doing just that but when I saw her tear stained face I knew I would not be able to control my rage. I had to distance myself and get me under control before I hurt her on accident. When Alice came to prepare her for our marriage I made a snap decision. I couldn't be with her tonight in this state. Not without being to aggressive and hurting her and I would not go to another on our wedding night.

When Alice sent Bella to the bathroom to bathe I was relieved and angry at once. I didn't want to be away from her but I was close to snapping. As soon as she was in the shower, which I found odd, Alice ripped into me. "What the hell do you mean you are not marrying her? Jasper Whitlock if you don't get your ass in there and get ready I swear to all that is Holy I will rip your ass apart then put you back together so Rose can rip you apart. Then I'm going to have Esme hide each and every piece of your ass on a different continent for the next 10 years!"

"I won't fucking hurt her Alice! If I marry her, I will claim her. I can't claim her without injuring her. I won't go to another bitch on our wedding night. I won't betray her that way." I yelled at her.

"Wait, so you aren't backing out of the wedding?"

"No, absolutely not. I just don't want to do it in this state. I need to deal with my rage and my aggression without putting her in harms way." Before I could say anything else Edward and Carlisle came barreling into the room. Edward came at me and Carlisle went straight for the bathroom. Alice's eyes widened and she gasped. "What the fuck?"

"She's hurt herself Jasper." Alice Whispered and I went into panic mode.

"She hurt herself? Deliberately?" I yelled as Edward locked me in his iron hold and Emmett came out of no where to help. Peter was there moments later.

"No." Alice shook her head. "It was an accident. She was crying and slipped, she busted her head open. She thinks you don't want to marry her."

"Damn it, let me go!" I snapped at the three keeping me from Bella. They didn't release me and I was becoming pissed. "She's hurt and upset, let me go to her."

"Jasper calm down. Let Carlisle treat her." Peter tried to get through to me.

The three of them wrestled me from the room as I fought to get to Bella. I didn't want to hurt them but I was about to dismember them all. Before I realized where I was they had me in the chamber where they brought both human and vampire women to take care of our carnal needs. I looked at Peter. "Fuck no."

"Jasper, you need to get yourself under control. Take one of them. This way you get your aggression out. You will marry Bella tonight. It's her birthday, don't hurt her this way." Peter yelled at me.

"FUCK!" I screamed. "I promised her Peter. I promised I'd never take another without her knowledge. How do I fix this?" I asked softer now. I had hurt her so much already without realizing it.

"I'll go to her and explain while you take care of business. Then you're going to get your ass dressed and marry that little thing in there and have a great wedding night." Peter glared at me. "Fuck with me Major, I may not be able to take you but you'll damn well know I kicked the fuck out of you."

"I won't do it without her consent." I snapped.

"Fine, Emmett, go find a vampire willing to let Jasper got at her. I'll talk to Bella." Peter hissed. "You fucking stay put or so help me God you won't have a dick to mate with anyone." He pointed at me and I growled. "Growl at me. Piss me off some more you dumb fuck." He yelled before storming from the room.

I paced like a caged animal certain Peter meant every word he said. I knew he had developed a soft spot for Bella instantly and I knew my Captain well enough to know he was serious he'd rip me a new ass hole if I hurt her anymore. I couldn't believe I had let myself get this far out of control. I glared at Emmett 20 minutes later as he led the two in that I used frequently to release pent up aggression. They knew it was animalistic only and there were no ties. Both were sadistic enough to enjoy what the animal in me did to them when I was out of control. I growled at both Emmett and Edward as they smirked at me. Emmett pointed up towards the glass room that I had taken Bella to on her arrival that over looked this chamber. Peter stood behind her chair where she was seated. Carlisle at her side. Peter nodded to me letting me know she knew and understood and consented to what was about to transpire.

Edward and Emmett both left as the taller female walked over scratching me to provoke me. I locked eyes with Bella and she closed her eyes and nodded releasing the animal within. I turned and pounced on both females taking them both on until they submitted and allowed the beast in me to claim them viciously. I don't know how much Bella saw, when I returned to me, she was no longer there.


	3. Chapter 3 Bella Gets An Attitude

A/N If you're looking for another fantastic Jasper/Bella, I have a couple for you to check out. I Just Need You and Books of Love by Robsbaby are freaking fantastic. If you haven't read them yet, you're just deprived.

The Deepest Sorrow is The Greatest High by Siobhan is absolutely freaking amazing. I've said it before and I'll say it again I absolutely love Siobhan, she never stops amazing me.

That being said, again, Robsbaby is the one that pushes me and she gets all the Chaps first. She gives me the confidence I need to post each and every word you guys read.

Thanks to everyone who has favorited me, put me on update, and replied you have no idea how worried I was about posting both of these stories. I just may have to share a few others with you at some point but not until I finish these or hit a brick wall with them.

If you have things you think will help me by all means share. I'm up for constructive criticism and as always SM owns all Twilight related entities in my stories. I just love to play with them.

Now on with the picture.

BELLA'S POV

I had left the room when Jasper began to get extremely aggressive. Peter had tried to talk me out of going in there to begin with. He was afraid that me seeing Jasper in that state would frighten me away from marrying him. I was a little concerned out how things would go between he and I but one thing was certain after today, Jasper would distance himself before he physically injured me. I had been so certain we were done when he told Alice there would be no wedding. Peter had explained when he came back to me that Jasper was only afraid of injuring me because he was angry. I had cried hysterically on Peter until he told me the vampire bitches were being brought to Jasper. I wanted to see what would happen and despite his arguing the little pixie pire won and he took me to watch.

Esme, Rose, Alice, my Mother, and Brianna all stood around me talking and brushing my hair as I sat at the dressing table looking into the mirror just thinking of nothing in particular just letting my mind bounce back and forth from subject to subject. Peter came in and stood just inside the door not speaking just watching me. I noticed Brianna glance at him several times and wondered briefly what that was about. When Jasper came in I looked up at him through the mirror. He looked calmer, more at ease than he had earlier but he also looked as if he were concerned.

"The Voltori and the Denali arrived half an hour ago." Peter spoke. "As soon as the two of you are ready, we'll get this marriage on the road."

"Providing she still wants to be my bride." Jasper sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Something in me snapped.

"That's it! Everyone out!" I yelled and they all looked at me dumb founded.

"Bella." Alice spoke as if trying to calm me. "Think about."

"Alice, If you really want this wedding to happen then get the hell out of our room NOW!" I snapped cutting her off. She looked at me shocked but moments later they all left the room but Peter. "Peter, if you don't want me to bribe Emmett to kick your all knowing ass, I suggest you disappear." I glared at him and he nodded and left silently. I saw his smirk as he left.

"Bell."

"Stop." I cut him off. "You listen to me Jasper Whitlock. They may all be terrified of you or whatever but you are severely pissing me off. I am not some delicate flower that seeing who and what you are will make me go against everything inside telling me to marry you. Am I scared? You fucking bet I am. But you've already shown me that my safety is top priority to you. Now, if you don't want to marry me then why the hell did you bring me here? As for me not wanting to marry you, I'm going to have them come in and help me with my damn dress and I'm going down there. If you're not there. I'm marrying Peter. Got me? Now get your shit together Reaper and let's do this shit." I slammed the bathroom door as I stormed in. Jasper was still standing with his jaw on the floor.

I heard the door open to our room and Peter's voice. "Dude, I love that little spit fire in there, but I'm not fucking marrying her so get your head out of your ass and get dressed because I'm ready to kick the fuck out of you right now."

I heard a loud smack and wondered who got hit briefly before Alice's voice rang out. "Thank you Esme, if you hadn't done it I was going to myself. Now get your ass in gear Jasper before I turn Carlisle on you too." Alice threatened as Peter laughed loudly.

"What the fuck?" Jasper yelled. "When the fuck did I loose control here? I'm the fucking Reaper for God's sake. A God of War." The tone in his voice made me giggle.

"Oh brother, let me tell you, when you chose that spit fire in there, I think you gave up your man card." Peter laughed.

"Keep it up fuck pire and I'll own your man card next." I yelled from the bathroom. "Quit antagonizing my soon to be husband and get your ass ready or you'll be the next one I go off on."

"Yes, ma'am." I heard Peter call back just before Jasper informed him he had lost his man card too and the door closed.

Carlisle stood at the base of the stairs as I came down. My dress displayed the tattoo on my back that marked me as Jasper's beautifully. Momma smiled at me as I took Dad's arm and we began to move towards the door that would open and take me to my husband to be. Esme took Carlisle's arm as Mom took his other and he led them both down to the front as we waited for them to summon me. As Alice, Brianna, and Rose stepped through the curtains covering the doorway and began their walk, one of the two vampires that had been in the chamber with Jasper smirked at me smugly. "He may marry you but he'll always come back to us." She smirked as Daddy and I stepped through the curtain. I looked at Dad then back to Jasper before releasing Daddy's arm. I knew she had said it quietly enough Jasper and the others wouldn't have heard.

I stepped around Daddy and into her face. "Make no mistake bitch. The only reason my soon to be husband fucked you is because I allowed it. If I had shook my head, he would have walked away from both of you. You may be his fuck buddy but that is all you will ever be. Do you want me to prove it?"

"Keep it up, your stay here won't be long, he's going to realize he made a mistake." She hissed.

"Hmm, you think? Let's put that to a test shall we? Let's see what happens." I winked at her and took Daddy's arm and we walked down the isle. Daddy handed me over to Jasper as the ceremony began. Momma was crying as we stepped to the preacher.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Just take your vows Whitlock, we'll discuss it after." I winked at him smiling.

"Yes Ma'am." He smirked at me. His growl filled the air as the preacher told him to kiss his bride. Our families clapped and cheered as he kissed me deeply.

"Yo, Jasper, public sex is a turn on but eww." Emmett yelled causing Jasper to break the kiss and offer me his arm as the preacher smiled at us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Jasper Whitlock." Everyone stood but the two slut vampires in the back and two other ladies I had no clue who they were as we walked down the isle back to the house.

"So my wife, tell me what was that scene about before you came to me?"

"Oh you mean the one with the red headed vampire over there?" I smiled up at him. "She seems to think that you will see the error of your ways and kick me to the curb and marry her." I sighed. "I just had to antagonize her, what can I say I was in a pissy mood." I smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, care to fix that husband?" I smiled and was suddenly enveloped in happiness and bliss. "That's cheating." I smiled at him.

"We're in public, do you really want me to claim you here?"

He smiled. "By the way, I love that tattoo you're sporting my wife."

"Really? Hmm, you just may have to show me how much you like it a little later." I teased and walked off leaving him with his jaw on the floor to Dance with my Daddy.

I was shuffled from one to another for the next hour until I finally found myself back in the arms of my new husband. I saw the two bitches over on the wall glaring daggers at me as Jasper spun me gracefully around the floor. "What are you thinking my wife?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

"Oh nothing much just about all the tasks that have to be completed tomorrow." I teased him. "A wife's work is never done." I sighed dramatically.

"Oh really? I suggest my wife that you allow the others to be concerned about that for the next few days. You will be rather busy making your husband happy." He licked my neck.

"How in the fuck can he lower himself to touch that?" I heard the red head speak and if I heard her, I knew damn well Jasper heard her. I tensed as he growled.

He turned taking my hand and walked right up to her. "Victoria, is there something you want to say to me?"

"Not in public Major but later, I'll be glad to tell you all the dirty little things you can do to me." She smirked.

"Hold your breath bitch, you've just been sacked." I smirked.

"Watch yourself human, you may be married to the Major but we all know it's all for show." The black headed bitch smirked as Victoria spoke. Before I could respond Jasper had her by the throat against the wall her feet dangling.

"You will not ever speak to my wife that way again. Am I clear? You will respect her or I will rip your worthless head from your body and make you watch as I slowly burn you piece by piece." He hissed. "Now, apologize to your queen."

"She will never be my Queen." Victoria hissed.

"Then you will have this chance and this chance only to leave my home. If you return, you will die. I hope for your sake you understand clearly what I am saying to you. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

JASPER'S POV

I had been totally floored when Bella went off on me. I was so shocked I couldn't even speak. When Peter began to goad me, I almost struck him but then Esme's hand connected firmly with the back of my head. I glared at her as I rubbed the back of my head suddenly understanding what Emmett felt like when Rose smacked him. "When the fuck did I loose control?"

"Dude, you lost your man card when Bella walked in." Emmett spoke from down the hall. I glared at Peter as he reiterated the comment.

"Fuck you both." I hissed knowing Bella wouldn't hear me. I stormed out of the room with a chuckling Peter following me.

When the service began I smiled as she stepped through the curtains that flowed in the wind. She was an angel. I saw her face as she turned and I almost shot to her side to stop her afraid she was going to retreat back into the house. I watched as did everyone else as she approached Victoria and there was some form of verbal exchange. I knew they were both talking softly on purpose to avoid the vampires audience over hearing. When she finally approached and I questioned her she blew it off as nothing.

It didn't take long once the service was over for me to figure it out with the slurs Victoria was spewing. I had decided to leave it to deal with later until she spoke loud enough for my wife to hear and that was the last straw. It was everything I could do to keep from ripping her head apart but I had other things to be concerned with. Today was my wife's day, it should be all about her not some common whore. I had ruined this day enough for her. I wouldn't waste another moment on anyone but my wife. I released the redheaded slut and led my wife from the room, once we reached the stairs I lifted her and carried her to our rooms.

I sat her down on the bed and kissed her softly. This night was about her but I still had one more gift to give my little angel and hell. She whimpered when I pulled back and stepped away from her. "Patience my wife." I smiled at her. "I have something for you."

"I know you do. I saw it already and now I just want you to stop teasing me and give it to me." She smirked and I growled at my little demon. I liked this new Bella that was immersing. I didn't know where she came from but she was fuck hot.

"Patience my wife. That you will get soon enough but today is your birthday and our wedding day, I have a gift for you." I smirked.

"Jasper, you have already given me you and everything that goes with you. What more could you give me?"

I chuckled and took her hand in mine pulling her to her feet and behind me to the balcony. I opened the door before placing her in front of me and wrapping her arms around her waist as we stood looking over the balcony. "Okay Emmett." Emmett pulled the car I had bought her up where she could see it from where we stood. She gasped and looked up at me as I slipped the diamond choker around her neck and secured it. "Happy birthday Bella, and happy wedding day." I gently bit her neck and she gasped then giggled. I could feel her lust. "The choker is a sign that you are owned by me. You will wear it always. It marks you as mine. It matches the bracelet I wear which signifies to all that not only are you my mate but I have claimed you in all ways. We are bound as one." I whispered and she shivered as I unzipped her dress. I slipped if from her shoulders and let it fall. "Now my wife get your ass in bed or I'm going to take you here for all our guests to see." She gasped but did as I said and went directly to the bed. I left the dress and stripped on my way to the bed to impatient to claim my wife to draw this out.

"Jasper." She gasped as I climbed on her growling.

"Shh, I will claim you quickly my mate because right now, that is what needs to be. I promise you while this will be quick and hard, I will make love to you many times tonight." I promised as I rocked my hips into her.

"Take me Jasper. Please." She gasped as I sent wave after wave of lust at her in an attempt to ease the pain she would feel at our consummation. I felt like a prick for doing it this way but I wanted the initial pain over quickly. I would have eternity to make this up to her. She nodded her head as her breathing accelerated. I lined up against her slick entrance and shot more lust at her as I claimed her with a vicious growl. I felt her pain but then it quickly turned to pleasure as she rocked her hips against me begging for more. I shot her more lust as I began to slide in and out of her pushing her lust higher and higher.

"You're so tight my wife." I whispered as I pounded into her.

"Oh God Jasper, that feels so amazing. Please, I need more." She gasped and I could feel her body tensing to explode.

I shifted putting one leg over my shoulder and pushing deeper into her. She whimpered softly trying to refrain from screaming out. "No, don't hold back my wife. Scream for me and let them all hear that you belong to me. You are mine and mine alone."

"Jasper." She gasped a little louder. "Please." She begged and I slammed into her harder and I felt her lust spike as she began to shake beneath me.

"Scream for me my mate." I growled loudly at her as my own orgasm began.

"Jasper! Oh fuck!" She screamed and I roared loudly as I emptied into her sending her into the heavens. I didn't doubt everyone in the house and for miles around heard us both in that moment. She clung to me panting and heart thundering. I didn't pull out, I just lay still allowing her to get her body under control. The painful part was over but now I wanted to show her how amazing sex could be.

As her breathing returned to normal and her heart rate slowed I began to once again slide slowly in and out of her causing her to whimper and smile at me again. "Shh, this time my wife. I show you how gentle and tender making love with your husband can be." I kissed her gently as lust surrounded and wrapped us in a cocoon.

Then the most amazing feeling slammed into me. Pure unadulterated love pored from my wife, my mate, my love." Over the next 5 hours I repeatedly showed my love how our life would be before she finally succumbed to sleep. I held her smiling softly.

For the first time in my existence I felt complete. My purr filled the room as she slept curled into me.


	4. Chapter 4 Angry Major? Not So Good!

BELLA'S POV

I slid from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Jasper had gone out to hunt and I could feel the glow surrounding me. He promised he'd be back before I woke and normally he probably would have but he didn't count on my over active bladder or my after sex appetite. I was starving all of a sudden. Great, he marries me and I'm going to turn into a whale eating him out of house and home. He'll want to divorce me inside of 6 months. It surprised me how much that thought hurt me. I was standing in the bathroom looking in the mirror trying to decide if I wanted to shower or not when I saw him come in behind me. I leaned back into him sighing softly.

"You are suppose to be sleeping my wife." He whispered into my ear.

"Bathroom called to me." I sighed and turned my head looking up into his eyes. "I can't decide if I want a shower, to eat, or to just sleep some more." I smiled.

"Hmm, how about you shower, I'll get your food, then we will see about making you dirty again before I have to leave."

"Leave? Where are you going? Did I do something to upset you? Are you angry with me?"

"Bella, calm down. You did nothing to make me angry. I am very happy with you my wife. I have to go handle another situation in the north and it needs to be done quickly. Aro is not happy with some issues going on so to avoid major problems Peter and I are going to take the guard and go handle it." He kissed me deeply. "I'll be back before you know it."

"We just got married Jasper. I'm not ready to be away from you yet." I whispered fighting back my tears. I knew there would be times when we would have to be separated but I didn't expect it this soon.

"Being away from you isn't exactly high on my want list right now either but it is necessary. If it were not something of this magnitude I would not even consider leaving your side. Get in the shower, I will go get your food."

"Don't leave me." I whimpered. "If you have to be away, I don't want to spend a second I have with you away from you." He nodded his head and produced his cell phone giving Peter orders to have a tray brought up to us before silently starting the shower and climbing in with me. He held me close under the hot spray until the hot water began to disappear before quickly bathing me then himself.

He wrapped a large fluffy towel around me as soon as we were out of the shower. "Your tray is on the balcony off the bedroom. I heard them bring it in a little while ago." He winked at me as he turned me to the door smacking me on the ass gently as I went. "Eat woman."

I giggled as I walked through the door into our room. I liked this primitive side of him. I couldn't wait until I was turned and could handle the aggressive major I saw earlier with the two vampire sluts. I didn't want him to ever have to go to another female to satisfy that side of him again. I smiled at him as he walked out onto the balcony looking down over the edge at the activity below.

JPOV

I stood looking down over the fields below at what was going on. Peter was readying the guard for our task. I didn't want to leave Bella but if the Voltori guard came down to handle it, it would be much worse. Aro was allowing me the opportunity to get them in check being as it was in my territory. I understood his concern over the rapid human deaths that were going on. Aro and the Voltori were all human drinkers but even they didn't slaughter to this extent when on a frenzy. I almost gave in and sent Peter without me when I felt Bella's distress over me leaving. I couldn't believe how quickly my existence revolved around her. She was my sole purpose for being now. Carlisle was right, she had altered me in ways no one could have fore seen.

"Jasper." Bella's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." I looked over my shoulder at her.

"When will you change me?" That took me by surprise.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about it. When would you like to be changed?"

"As soon as possible. I don't want to be breakable anymore. I want to be able to handle your aggressive side." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my bare shoulder. I saw one of the guard looking up at her and growled when I felt his lust.

"Right now I'm about about to get aggressive with a guard that needs his ass kicked for looking at my wife." I replied to her. "Clothing woman." I raised and eyebrow at her.

"You didn't say get dressed, you told me to eat. I'm not naked, I am at least covered." She smirked and ran squealing when I growled and turned to grab her. She laughed as I chased her into the room. She knew if I had wanted to catch her, she wouldn't have gotten away. I grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed reminding myself to be careful with her. I pulled her towel away as she slid up and giggled. I growled and pounced on her.

"I love it when you growl like that." She whispered between heated kisses. "It turns me on."

"Oh my wife, you are playing with fire." I spoke softly when what I wanted to do was claim her in every way imaginable. "You aren't ready to handle me full on yet but if you keep talking like that, I won't be able to restrain myself."

"Then turn me. Turn me now." Bella looked up into my eyes.

"No, not today. When I return we will talk with Carlisle and get a time set to turn you. I won't leave you here to go through the change on your own." I kissed her softly feeling her disappointment. "Trust me my wife, you don't want to go through this alone. I can help you and take some of your pain you will feel but only if I'm with you. I can't do it if we are not together."

"But."

"Bella, no." I sighed and stood up off the bed. "I know you want this, I can feel that. Understand, I want you at my side for eternity too, but it will have to wait until I return. I won't let you do this alone."

"I understand." She spoke softly. "Jasper, come back to bed and make love to me before you have to leave." With that I returned to her. I took delight in making her scream my name knowing all the guard and everyone within the compound heard her screaming my name. She belonged to me and everyone knew it.

Bella's POV

As we dressed after our morning activities, I fought my tears. I didn't want him to leave. The thought of him not being with me physically hurt. I kept having to remind myself it was only for a short time. I promised myself I wouldn't make this any harder on him than it had to be but I was beginning to doubt my ability.

"Three days, four max." He whispered as he kissed me one last time before we left the privacy of our room. I nodded no trusting my voice. When he turned to the door I followed him down. He spoke to Peter as we walked. He never released my hand as I walked behind him. His gripped tightened on my hand when I saw Momma and Daddy standing with the others. Carlisle appeared to be the only one not going. Tears stung my eyes as my eyes met my Mom's.

I watched as the guards began to get on their bikes to leave. Peter went down looking at Brianna and I wondered briefly what that was about until Jasper claimed my attention with his lips. "Be strong my wife. I'll be back to you soon. I promise we will talk with Carlisle as soon as I return about your change." I nodded as his lips crashed into mine.

"Hurry back to me my husband." He smiled. "Be safe. I love you." I saw the shock in his eyes and felt love wrap around me.

"And I you my wife." With that he turned and walked away. He hadn't said he loved me out right but his words let me know his feeling for me were just as deep. Tears consumed me as Mom hugged me to her. I watched as he got on his bike and started it, moments later they shot out of the compound once again. I stood there for a few more moments crying before Rose took me from Mom and carried me back to our room. She sat on the side of the bed as I lay in the bed crying. I could feel her rubbing my back and heard her and Alice talk quietly when Alice came to take her place. Alice slid into the bed with me and held me as sleep took me.

I don't know how long I had slept just that when I woke I felt as if I could eat a horse. I was starving. Alice laughed watching me as I ate. "Quiet an appetite for someone so tiny." She smirked.

"Look who's talking. You're smaller than me. I hear you have no problem eating a bear or three." I shot back at her.

She laughed. "You're quiet right. I do have one hell of an appetite. Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Alice. I just didn't realize that him being away would hurt so much." I sighed.

"It gets worse. Once you are turned, you will feel everything so much stronger. It will get to the point where you will have to be with him all the time. That's how Rose and Emmett are."

"Emmett went with the others." I sighed.

"Yes, and Rose left too. She will follow behind them because Jasper asked her to be certain you were okay. Once you had calmed, she went to update him and be with Emmett. Esme would have gone to had Carlisle gone."

"Surely Jasper won't let her fight." I gasped.

"He won't be able to stop her if she chooses but Emmett would rip her apart if she put herself in harms way. She'll keep her distance. Make no mistake Rose, Esme, and I are just as capable of taking care of ourselves as any other male here. The guys in our family just won't let us. Carlisle would kick our tails if we even thought about it. Trust me Carlisle or Jasper angry is not something you want to be on the receiving end of."

I didn't ask any more questions just sat thinking about what she had said until Esme knocked on the door. Alice left and Esme came to sit with me. I smiled at her as she sat down. "The staff has been seen to, do you have questions?" She smiled kindly at me. "I know being mated with a vampire is difficult especially when you are human."

"Alice explained the pain I'm feeling." I said sadly. "I didn't expect to love him so much so quickly."

"That's how it works with soul mates. You recognize one another. Your souls call to each other. You are truly mated in every way. We knew it when Jasper saw you as a baby. We could see it in the way you looked at him. You have owned him for 18 years now. Did you know the first time Jasper saw you, you were only three days old?"

"Really?" I gasped. "I had no idea."

"Oh yes, come, let's go down to the kitchen and get you a snack and I'll tell you all about it." Esme held her hand out to me and I took it standing up. I gasped and staggered a little as the room shifted. "You okay?" She looked concerned and I nodded. She smiled as we walked out of the room and down the hall way. "I remember that day. There was a function at the school and Jasper had taken to this little boy who's father was killed in a horrible incident with the wolf tribe here. I think he associated him being an orphan with himself on some level. The little boy was upset because he didn't have a family to go with him so my Jasper, sorry, your Jasper rounded up the family and off we went. Jasper's eyes when he saw you lit up like I have never seen and you looked over at him and smiled. You didn't close your eyes the entire time we were there. Your eyes never left him. Your Momma, she was trying to juggle you and tend to Brianna all at the same time. It was actually quiet comical when she stuck you in Jasper's arms. The look on his face was priceless. It was sort of a shocked panicked look. Then total bliss and her purred. In that moment we knew he belonged to only you. Your little eyes closed and you snuggled right into his chest and sighed. You were asleep before your Momma even turned back around." I laughed picturing Jasper's reaction to having a baby thrust at him.

"What ever happened to the little boy?" I asked as I munched on my fruit at the table.

"Jason? He's here. You've met him. Well, he was here, he left with Jasper and the others."

"Jasper turned him?" I gasped.

"Oh no. Jasper would never have done that. You see, while Jasper loves him he loves him enough to let him live his life as he should. Emmett turned Jason when he was injured in a hunting accident. Jason was dying, Emmett had no choice. If Jasper had been there, he would have done the same thing. He wouldn't have let Jason just die. Jason made the choice. He knew he was dying. He asked Emmett to save him. Emmett did it because Jason didn't want to leave us behind and we are all quiet attached to Jason."

"Jasper said we will discuss with Carlisle my turning when he returns." I said softly as we stood. "Oh." I gasped and ran for the trash can. Esme was behind me instantly and held my hair from my face as I threw up everything I had just eaten. She frowned at me as I rinsed my mouth and stood up. "Sorry about that."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I think it's just this vertigo thing. I have issues with it from time to time. It makes me nauseous." I smiled at her.

"Would you like something else to eat?"

"No, please I just want to lay down and sleep." I shook my head and regretted it immediately. The next time I woke was to excruciating pain. I grabbed my stomach and gasped at what I felt. I was swollen and tender to the touch.

"Bella?" Alice asked from the balcony. "Everything okay?"

I lifted the blanket and gasped. "OH FUCK! Alice, I think you better get Carlisle." She was gone in a flash.

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Dad yelled. "How can she be pregnant much less showing already?"

"Charlie, calm down." Mom spoke over him.

"Calm down, look at her, he's been gone five days and she is already looking like she is four months pregnant." Dad stormed. "How did this happen."

"Well you see Charlie, when you get married." Alice started.

"Damn it Alice I know how babies are made. Aren't you guys not suppose to be able to have kids?"

"The women can't. However the males can. I didn't expect it to happen this soon, I was going to put Bella on preventative before Jasper returned." Carlisle sighed. "We can abort."

"Like hell!" I yelled. "No one is taking my babies." I was pissed.

"Bella." Carlisle was cut off by Momma.

"Babies? Bella, how do you know it's more than one?"

"I don't know I just do. I'm not going to let you take them."

"Bella, understand, one would be hard enough for your body to handle but two, Bella, it could kill you."

"So you will turn me. If I can carry them long enough for them to survive on their own you can take them and change me. I'm not giving them up."

"Bella be reasonable." Momma tried.

"No, get out. Everyone leave."

"Bella."

"Carlisle, let her be. When Jasper returns we'll talk about all of this. She has said no, now let her be." Esme stopped him.

"I was going to say, you need to rest and you need to eat. I know it's hard to keep food down but you have to try. Also, I'm going to have the maid bring you up a drink, you are to attempt to drink it. If that doesn't work, we will have to put in a central line to try to get you the nourishment you need."

"I'll try."

"Alice, stay with her. Esme try to get Jasper on the phone."

Carlisle sighed. "Talking with him may calm her."

"Thank you Carlisle." I whispered.

"Bella, I'm not happy about this. I am concerned for your safety but I won't force you to do something you don't want to do. I will tell you, that at the first sign of difficulty we will reevaluate the situation. No arguments understand?" I nodded. "Get some rest and stay in bed as much as possible. I think it would be wise to allow your Mother and Brianna take back over the house issues for the time being. Let them deal with the staff."

I had just dozed off when Alice spoke in my ear. "Bella, Jasper is on the phone. I didn't tell him, it could be dangerous for him to be distracted. I just told him you missed him and wanted to hear his voice." I took the phone instantly awake.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Is everything okay love?" A thrill shot through me hearing his voice and his words.

"I'm fine, really Jasper. I just miss you so much." I sighed.

"I miss you too my wife. I will be there soon I promise. I'm sorry this is taking longer to get under control than I anticipated. The wolf tribe was being a little stubborn. We have it under control now though and I will be returning to you soon my love."

"Please be careful and hurry home. I love you." My voice cracked as one of the babies in me kicked hard and I gasped in pain.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go now Jasper. I need to take a shower. Bye, I love you."

"Bella." I clicked the phone shut and handed it to Alice as another hard kick hit and I screamed.

"Carlisle." Alice called quietly as she lifted my gown looking at my still swelling belly. "Carlisle something isn't right. In 8 days she shouldn't be this big."

"There are two Alice. They are going to be growing more rapidly. I'm going to give you something for pain Bella."

"No." I gasped. "We don't know how it will effect the babies."

JPOV

I growled and slammed my phone against a tree. She fucking hung up on me. "Peter!" I yelled. I knew something was wrong I could feel it, hear it in her voice.

"What is it Major?"

"Peter, I have to go home. Something is wrong."

"Did Bella tell you something is up?"

"No, she said she's fine, she lied to me. I can feel something is off. I could hear it in her voice and she fucking hung up on me." I growled.

"Go, we'll be right behind you." He smirked at me. I didn't argue with his smug ass just left. I was pissed and getting more pissed by the second.

I pulled up and Carlisle was in my face. "Jasper listen to me. Do not upset her."

"Upset her? Carlisle she hung up on me. If you don't get out of my way, I'm going to get really pissy."

"Jasper listen to me. You don't understand what is going on." I stepped around him and headed up to my room to see what was wrong with Bella and make sure she understood how bad of an idea it was to hang up on me. "Jasper you need to stop and listen to me. I know your upset but she was trying to keep you focused on the task at hand. She didn't want to alarm you."

"Oh pissing me off was so much wiser. Focus has never been an issue for me, why would it be now?" I growled as I reached the door and turned the handle.

"Because Bella's pregnant." Carlisle spoke as I pushed the door open and stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't move as I took in Bella's form. Eight days had passed yet the fact that she was pregnant was evident. She had been a virgin I'm positive of it, I took her virginity. Yet here she was before me swollen with child. "It's twins Jasper, congratulations Daddy." At that my brain shut down. Twins. Pregnant. Bella. OH FUCK!

Okay, I'm well aware I just pissed some people off. Sorry, all I can say is it's my story and I'm sticking to it. Once I had the image of Daddy Jasper in my head it wasn't going to let me not write him.

Now that being said. JC, I love you to death. Thank you for talking me through this one. I seriously struggled with it to the point of anxiety. If you haven't checked out her stories. She's got two killer Bella/Jasper stories, I Just Need You and Books of Love by Robsbaby. She has a few others too but my obsession with those two has kept me busy. LOL

Siobhan also has some killer stories you should check out. The Deppest Sorrow is the Greatest High and Never Knew it Could be like this. Check them out. New chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow, sending it to JC shortly.


	5. Chapter 5 Can Vamps die of Shock?

*A/N Okay so there were a few inconsistancies but give me time. It will all come clear. I know I know. Anyway, so here we go with 5 now and let me say you guys are awesome. I'm glad you are all enjoying it. 6 is off to JC in about an hour so you just may get a triple update today. LOL Enjoy!

JPOV

I stood stone still thought finally returning as Bella doubled over. Carlisle was at her side instantly. Alice scurrying to get her another shirt. Her belly had stretched the other one to the point of ripping. I stood watching as Carlisle checked her. "Bella be reasonable, this is crazy. They are only going to get stronger and be more uncomfortable in there. Please let me take them."

"No Carlisle, they won't survive yet. They aren't strong enough." She gasped.

"How much longer before they can survive on their own?" Esme spoke bringing a blanket as Alice slipped her shirt off placing her in one of mine. "Alice, help Bella into the bathroom so she can have her human moment please."

"Three four days. Maybe a week." Carlisle sighed.

"Then we wait a week." Esme smiled. "Carlisle you have to understand her want to keep them safe. Would you not kill for any of our children?"

"Yes, and I'd die for them as well. Point taken Esme. I still don't like it." He sighed.

I heard Bella gasp and cry out in pain again and I was instantly in motion. "Alice I've got her." She smiled at me and slapped my arm. "It's about time ass." She smirked.

"Bella, what is it."

"Take your pick, one of your kids wants out." I smiled despite my concern. I put my hand on her stomach and felt them move as if trying to get closer to me. I looked into her eyes as she smiled. "I need to lay down, they are killing my back."

I could feel her emotions and theirs. Happiness and love. Contentment. I lifted her into my arms and carried her back to the bed. I purred as she snuggled into me tightly. My anger at the earlier incident forgotten as I placed her on the bed gently and lifted her shirt rubbing her belly swollen with our children. She watched me smiling as I bent my head and kissed her belly. I could feel the twins as they pressed against her belly as if trying to get closer once again.

"I can hear their thoughts." Edward said coming into the room. "You're going to have your hands full Major." He chuckled. "One is already goading the other. It's gonna be interesting to see how you cope with this one."

"You can hear them?" Bella gasped.

"Yes, they are communicating telepathically." Edward smiled. "We have two very gifted little angels coming." I glared at him.

"Don't even start with me. Can you ask them to stop pushing on Bella? Explain that they are hurting her. They have to be patient a little longer."

"I am." Edward smiled at us. I felt the twins still and they got calm. I smiled and kissed her belly and then Bella deeply.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled at her not breaking eye contact.

"They will try to be more careful but they are running out of room. They understand they have to be patient for a while." Edward smiled at us.

I could see my family leaving the room as I lay down with her and hold her closely to me. I smiled as I felt one of the babies nudge the other and then I felt nothing but peace and contentment. I slipped under the bedspread with her. She sighed happily. "I'm so hot." She sighed. I chuckled.

"That I can fix my love." I chuckled and pulled her clothes off before pulling my clothes off and snuggling closer to her. She snuggled back into me.

"I love it when you call me that." She whispered as her breathing deepened and she slipped into sleep.

"I love you." I whispered.

BELLA'S POV

When Jasper first came in I was worried. The look on his face when he saw me terrified me. I was scared he would demand that I allow Carlisle to take them. Daddy I'd fight but against Jasper I wouldn't stand a prayer and I knew it. I'd have to allow it if Jasper pushed the issue even though Alice and Esme were backing my decision and I was certain Rose would too. I was relieved when he finally snapped out of his daze yet part of me didn't want him to see my swollen belly either. I looked like a whale.

"I love you." He whispered as I slipped into sleep and a peaceful warm feeling covered me. I don't think he intended me to hear so I kept silent. I woke a while later to hear Jasper and Carlisle arguing and realized he was no longer in bed with me. "What do you mean this is normal. She's been doing this the whole time I've been gone?"

"Yes, that's why she has an IV Jasper. She sleeps hours on end, her last stint was a three day sleeping spell. Her body is tired, the babies are draining her."

"Then fucking get them out. I don't want them killing her." Jasper growled.

"They may not survive yet Jasper. We need at least two more days if not three." Carlisle spoke softly.

"If they're killing her get them out. If I have to choose, I won't let her go. I can't loose her."

"Jasper she won't survive if you make her kill you children." Esme spoke softly. "I know you're worried, we all are but Bella doesn't want to give them up. It is her body and her choice. She understands this could kill her. It's a risk she's willing to take."

"I'm not." He hissed. "I won't survive without her."

"Jasper." I called out and he was instantly next to me. "Please, just a few more days. I'll be alright."

"Bella they're killing you. Edward has tried talking to them, they are restless, they are running out of room. There is no other option, you have to let Carlisle take them now."

"Please." I whispered as tears came.

"No, Carlisle, get them out of her." He growled. "Now." I looked down at my hands and remained silent as my tears fell. I couldn't win against him and I knew that.

"Bella?"

"Take them." I whispered. "Don't change me. Let me go with my babies." I looked up at Carlisle.

"Bella! Damn it, be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. Jasper you don't want them. I get that but I do." I cried.

"Leave them." He growled and was gone out the window before I could say anything else. Alice came and gently lifted me to take me to the bathroom. I was standing up when everything went wrong at once. I screamed as I felt a tearing and then blood everywhere. Alice gasped and instantly Carlisle had me in his arms moving.

"Emmett, Peter, find Jasper now. Edward come with me. I need to know what they are thinking. Alice, get the house empty now of all vampires." He hissed. "With Jasper not here, I can't be protecting my back and worrying about Bella."

"Carlisle." I gasped and darkness took over. I heard him speaking to me as I slipped away.

"Hold on Bella, you're going to be alright. Just relax and hold in." His voice faded away.

JASPER'S POV

I was so angry all I could do was run. I had to think and I had to release my pent up anger. I heard Emmett yelling for me and then Peter hit the ground in front of me. I growled and swung at him, he knew better than that shit. He dodged and swung back. "Get it out of your fucking system quick Major. You wife needs you, the twins are ripping their way out. Carlisle is taking her." He dodged again as I swung then Emmett hit me from the side.

"Get your head out of your fucking ass brother. Bella needs you. Get your ass under control and lets do this shit."

Reality finally set in as Peter grabbed hold of me. "Let go, I need to get back to Bella." I growled.

"You under control now?" Peter growled.

"I'm fine, if you let go of me, I won't kick your ass." I growled back and Peter released me.

"Let him go Em." I moved as soon as Emmett let go and they were right behind me. I could hear Bella's screams as I approached the compound then nothing. Deathly quiet. I was loosing it when I heard the first cry. Esme and Rosalie stood each holding a baby as I jumped back through the window. Carlisle was working frantically to stop the blood.

"Jasper, you have to turn her now. Bite her, it's her only hope." Carlisle yelled.

"She doesn't want to be changed."

"She didn't want to live without your babies, the babies are fine bite her damn it or we're going to loose her."

I bit down into her neck moving around her body sealing wounds as I went. The last bite placed directly over her heart. I pushed as much venom as I could praying it would work quick enough then stood back watching as her body began to heal around where Carlisle had opened her. It was only then that I registered another heart beat that shouldn't have been there. I turned expecting to see her parents or Brianna but was stunned when I realized Alice held a third baby. I was once again struck stupid as I stood there in shock. I was positive this woman was going to be the death of me. I'd be the first vampire in history to die of shock.

For three days Bella burned. I could feel slight discomfort at times then nothing. I watched as all three of my babies began to grow rapidly quickly showing a preference for human blood. I laughed as my daughter wrapped Carlisle around her little finger as he attempted to give her human food. She wasn't having any part of that and he eventually gave in and gave her blood. She spit it out making an ugly face when she realized it was animal blood. I shook my head. "Anabella Elise, do not waste food." I chastised her. She shot me a dirty look. "Little girl, you want a time out?" She looked down. "Now stop giving Grandpa a hard time and drink your blood."

"Hey Jasper, check this shit out."

"Emmett Cullen, if the first word out of those boys mouths is a cuss word, I'm going to hide body parts all over the country." Esme yelled at him.

"Sorry Mom, you got to see this. They're walking." Emmett yelled. Bella growled.

"Oh shit, get the triplets out of here." I hissed as Bella tensed and sprung from the bed. The door closed as she crouched to fight. "Bella, look at me. Listen to my voice love. I know you're confused. Fight it." I tried to talk her down.

BELLA'S POV

I wasn't aware of anything for the longest time then pain began to creep in. It was excruciating. I fought to be silent. My mind wondered about my babies where were they? Did they survive? Who was looking after them. I heard Jasper talking to someone and telling her, wait her, I have a daughter. I growled when I felt someone holding me. I heard Jasper tell them to get the kids out of the room and instantly I was enraged. I flipped from the bed as the door shut.

I looked at Jasper as I growled then suddenly it hit me how gorgeous he was. I stood from my crouch as he spoke to me. I could feel my lust rising as I heard his deep southern voice wrap around me. He stepped toward me slowly and I intended to step to him but found myself wrapped around him. He chuckled. "Okay, I guess that was an pointless warning. You ready to hunt?"

"No." I gasped at the sound of my own voice. "Where are the twins?"

"Twins? You mean triplets honey?" He smiled at me.

"Three kids? How did we miss that?" I gasped as I took a step back.

"Well, our daughter it appears can mask her heart beat. She can also change her scent at whim. Makes hide and seek with her and Emmett interesting." Jasper chuckled. "Her brothers also seem to have a common gift being able to completely hide their scent. They are also communicating telepathically just as Edward had suggested but it appears to be they can only do it with one another. They can hear Edward though and he them. Which probably means they can read our minds they just aren't capable of projecting their thoughts to us yet. Come, we'll talk more as we hunt, I want you to be well fed before you see them."

"Jasper, I want to see our babies." I sighed.

"And they want to see you my love. However, it is not safe. You're a newborn, I don't want to risk you harming one of them. You will be shocked at how efficiently they have wrapped the entire compound around their little fingers." Jasper kissed me quickly before taking me out the window and into the forest. I ran laughing never letting go of his hand. I jumped over the river then just to do it up into a tree. Jasper growled jumping into the tree and pinning me against it. "Keep it up my love. This could get interesting." I kissed him causing him to growl then ducked under his arm and jumped down chasing after a deer that had crossed our paths. "Let go and follow your instincts love." His voice carried to me over the breeze as I let go. I took down the deer and quickly drank my fill. I stood up looking down at my now bloody clothes. "Don't worry about it love. You'll learn." Jasper pulled his shirt off and handed it to me. "You should change before we head back. The triplets like to bite when they smell blood. I won't have them biting their Mother." I quickly changed disposing of my bloody clothing and we headed back to the compound.

"Someone said they are walking." I asked quietly with my thirst under control my curiosity was peaking. I wanted to see my babies. "How is that possible?"

"They are not normal children Bella, they are cross breeds. Carlisle believes at this rate of growth in roughly three years they should be adult."

"What? But they will only be babies." I gasped.

"In human years Bella yes but by their years, they will be teenagers in both mind and body. Now, hold your breath." He brushed his lips to mine stopping me. "I don't want to risk the call of blood overpowering you."

"I smell something repulsive, what is that?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Like wet dog?"

"No, like, like, sweet mud." I wrinkled up my nose and he chuckled.

"I don't know what you're smelling." I looked up as Charlie stepped around the corner. "Charlie stop right there." Jasper growled.

"Wait. Jasper that's what I'm smelling. He smells like mud." I looked at him funny.

"You don't feel the draw to his blood?" He looked at me concerned.

"You can feel what I'm feeling. You tell me. Do I seem thirsty?" I smiled.

"No, no you don't. Amazing. Let's go meet our children, they're getting impatient." Jasper kissed me and put his arm around me firmly. I'm certain it was just a precautionary measure. I wrapped my arms around him and walked with him into the house. Carlisle and Esme stood with Momma. "You're not feeling drawn to her either." Jasper smiled at me. I looked up and kissed him.

"No, I just want to hold my babies." I whispered quietly.

"Emmett." Jasper spoke and he stepped around from behind Esme and Carlisle. "Bella, this is Annabella Elise, our daughter. They are happy." I looked to Edward.

"Yes, the boys are talking. They think she is even more beautiful than when they first saw her. Annabella wants her Mother. Emmett, give her to Bella." Emmett looked to Jasper and he nodded. I took her and held her tightly to me. If I could cry I'd be bawling.

"Bella, this is our sons." Jasper pulled my attention as I rocked back and forth cuddling Annabella. I looked over at them as he indicated the boys. "This is Braxton Ambrose and this is Cooper Gordon." I looked at him. "Don't ask me they chose those. They informed Edward of their names. The only one I had a say in was Annabella. She wanted your name." I kissed her and handed her to Jasper so I could go to my boys. "Braxton Ambrose Whitlock, don't you bite your Mother." Jasper growled and Braxton put his head down on my neck. "We do not bite Momma ever. Understand me boys?"

"Yes Daddy." They both spoke together and I gasped.


	6. Chapter 6 Even Vampires Get Headaches

JPOV

I stood watching Bella as she tucked the last of our three children into bed. She was such an amazing mother. Over the past few weeks she had really gotten the grasp of Mother hood. The kids adored her and she lived for them. It was great having kids that slept at night so we could have alone time but truth be told we'd both be happy as hell to have them with us all the time. I wrapped her into my arms and held her as we stood just watching them sleep. I could stand here for hours on end and watch them. I felt Bella's contentment and smiled kissing the top of her head. Don't get me wrong, we had already had our share of trials with them. I was learning quickly a firm hand was best.

**Flash Back 2 Days Earlier**

I followed behind Bella and the children as we hunted. Esme and Carlisle just ahead of them. Emmett, Rose, and Peter to one side with Jason, Alice, and Edward on the other. This was standard anytime the kids came out to feed. I didn't like them being exposed. "Daddy!" Annabella yelled running back and jumping into my arms a move she had perfected in the two weeks since she began to walk. "Daddy, Cooper is mean. He's said he's going to catch a bunny."

"Honey, if that is what Cooper wants to eat." I sighed.

"But Daddy, he's always mean to his food. Tell Cooper to go find a mean animal and leave the bunnies alone."

"How about if I tell Cooper not to play with his food?" I tried to compromise.

"He won't listen Daddy. He's mad that I tattled on him." Annabella tucked her head onto my shoulder burying her face into my neck. "He said he's going to make me have night mares tonight."

"Cooper Gordon Whitlock. Stop playing with your food and scaring your sister." Bella yelled. "Jasper deal with your son." I chuckled. Sure, when he's bad he's my son.

"Annabella, why don't you go hunt with Mamaw and Poppa." I sat her down sending her to Esme and Carlisle. "Cooper come here son."

"Daddy, I didn't do anything wrong. I was just eating. I wanted rabbit." I knew he was jerking my chain, herbivores were horrible. He was goading his sister.

"Cooper."

"Yes sir?" He looked down.

"What did I tell you about lying to me?"

"That if I lied to you again I was going to get a spanking." Bella's head snapped around and she growled. "Don't growl at me woman. No coddling him." I growled back at her. "Cooper, tell me the truth."

"I only ate the bunny because Annabella didn't want me to." He whispered. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"You boys are suppose to be protecting your sister not torturing her." I looked down at him frowning. "Are you quiet done eating yet?"

"No Sir. I'm still hungry." He looked up into my eyes. I might be strict but I wasn't about to let any of my kids go hungry.

"Get over there and eat then. Right now, no playing with your food. It isn't polite and it's cruel."

"Yes Daddy." He ran off jumping over Braxton as he went. They took off like a shot Bella not far behind them. I shook my head as I stood watching them compete to see who could catch the largest of what. They had to be in constant competition. Emmett wasn't much better encouraging them all the time.

Once we were done and headed back to the compound I looked over at the boys who had their sister between them running. Her arm linked through theirs. Why couldn't they just be like this all the time? When we reached the house I turned to Cooper. "My office right now son."

"Yes Sir."

"Daddy, don't whip Cooper." Annabella gasped. "Please Daddy."

"Annabella, he lied to me. How many times have I told you three you can not lie to your Mother and I?"

"He didn't mean it Daddy really he didn't." I sighed.

"Annabella, you can not not mean to lie. He knew he was lying and he chose to lie to me anyway. He knew he would get a spanking."

"But Daddy, please don't spank him. I'll make him be good I promise." I shook my head.

"No can do Princess. I know you don't want brother to get into trouble but if I don't make him understand now, when he gets bigger he will not understand. He has to follow the rules Annabella just like you and Braxton." I squatted down looking into her eyes. She stomped her foot and huffed off to her room. I couldn't believe it, she actually stomped her foot. "Little girl, don't you throw your attitude at me." I called after her.

"I'm not talking to you." She slammed her bedroom door and she didn't. She didn't speak to me for two days. It was actually comical except for the fact that I missed her cuddling with me in my lounge chair at night as we all read bed time stories. Edward smirked at me reading my mind as I thought about it on the second day as they were heading out to play hide and seek with Emmett.

"Wrapped." He chuckled as I passed.

"Kiss my ass." I shot back and went to my study. I was sitting in there reading when Braxton barreled through the door and I was on my feet instantly feeling his panic. "What is it?"

"Daddy, we lost Annabella. We can't find her anywhere." He yelled. "Uncle said not to tell you that he'd find her but Daddy she's been gone for a long long time and she's not answering us when we call to her in our minds."

"Shit. Peter!" I yelled as I went down the hall.

"Already all over it brother. I heard Cooper yelling for her to answer him." Peter answered me.

"Jasper what is it?" Bella asked as I passed the kitchen.

"Nothing Bella, don't worry love."

"Jasper Whitlock don't you lie to me. What's wrong?" Fuck, busted.

"The boys and Emmett managed to loose Annabella. I'm going to look for her. We'll find her don't worry." I sighed and kissed her. Braxton shot me a funny look as we went out the door. It took us four hours to locate her. Without her scent it was impossible to track her.

I gently lifted her up into my arms as she yawned and her eyes fluttered open. "Oh Daddy, they couldn't find me. I got sleepy and took a nap but they cheated. I told you no cheating Cooper." She pointed at him.

"Okay, enough in the house you two. It's bath time and time for supper."

"I want to go hunting." Cooper huffed.

"I didn't ask what you wanted. You are eating human food tonight. It's Tuesday." I sighed. It was a deal that Carlisle had made with them. They had to be made to eat human food to balance their bodies. They hated it but Bella always bribed them to eat it. Anabella yawned loudly.

"Daddy, can I just go to bed? I'm sleepy."

"No ma'am, you have to eat supper." She whined but agreed. After supper I took her to my study and we had a long talk about not masking her scent anymore when playing hide and seek with Emmett and the boys at least not for long periods. She promised me she would stop.

**END FLASHBACK**

"What are you thinking about?" Bella kissed my neck and I looked down at her.

"Just how I don't think I was ready for this." I smiled at her. "And how I wouldn't trade one headache they give me for the world." Bella chuckled.

"Jasper Vampires can't get headaches."

"I don't know about that my love. Our three sure make my head pound on a daily basis." I laughed. "Now, I think our children are sleeping which means my mate, you are all mine." I growled and felt her lust spike as she giggled and ran for our bedroom. I tackled her as she opened the door bouncing us both to the bed. I didn't waste time claiming my mate this time. She was no longer breakable and there were no holds barred now.

The next morning I heard Bella moving around the house when the triplets woke. I smiled as I listened to Annabella's little feet as they ran down the hall to my study. "Daddy!" She burst into my office as I held up my hand to stop the conversation going on with my top officers. I didn't want my children hearing what was happening and being frightened. She bounced into my lap and snuggled with me. "I missed you Daddy." She whispered and I couldn't stop the purr that ripped from my chest. I was content and happy.

Bella came through the door a moment later. "Sorry, she got away from me." She smiled softly at her. "Annabella, come eat and let Daddy finish up here."

"No. I want my Daddy!" She whined. I kissed her forehead.

"Bella, she's running fever." I looked up at her before tipping Annabella's head up to look into her eyes. "Do not back talk your Mother. Now apologize."

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry Mommy, I just want Daddy to hold me." I kissed her forehead.

"Gentlemen, we'll continue this later. Daddy duty is calling right now." I smiled at Emmett, Peter, Jason, Edward, and Mick.

"My daughter is taking after her Mother again."

"Oh don't even go there Whitlock." Bella shot at me as glass breaking carried to us. I rolled my eyes and stood carrying Annabella with me to see what the hell boys had done now. Bella was usually the soft cuddly one and I was the disciplinarian not really so much a good cop bad cop thing just Daddy doesn't play and they know it. Daddy is strict because Daddy expects them to do what they know they are suppose to do. Bella's stance let me know that she was about to blow. I followed her gaze and snapped.

"Boys! My Office NOW! Annabella, go to your Mother." She went not even arguing.

"Jasper." Bella gasped.

"I know, I'll deal with it." I kissed the top of her head. "Do not touch one single shard of glass. They are going to clean it all up."

"Jasper they're only children"

"Bella, look what they did. They are out of control." I sighed.

"I know but."

"Bella, you clean that up and you're going to be the next one over my knee." I kissed her forehead again and went to deal with my two hell boys.

"Okay, spill. What happened." I asked as I entered my office and took my seat.

"It was an accident Daddy honestly. We were going outside to play ball. I tossed it to Cooper and I guess I tossed it to hard. He missed it and it went straight through the window." Braxton said quietly. "Honestly Daddy it wasn't Cooper's fault."

"Why is it you two can not seem to stay out of trouble?"

"We're boys." Cooper sighed. "Uncle Emmett says it's normal or boys to get into trouble."

"Oh does he now." My eyebrows shot up. Emmett. Should have fucking known. "Okay, so how do I keep the two of you out of trouble?"

"I don't know." They both spoke together.

I sat thinking for a minute. They were only a month old now but they were the size of 10 year old boys. Mentally they were much older. Their thought processes didn't reflect their age at all. "Here's what we're going to do. First off you two boys are going to go down and clean up your mess. Then you are going to help your Uncle and I fix the glass you two broke. Once we are done with that, you will eat lunch and I think it's time for the two of you to start training to fight." Bella was going to kill me.

"Really?" Cooper looked up at me excited.

"Really. Now, I don't think I have to tell you both that you have lost your gaming privileges for a month and that footballs are not under any circumstance to be thrown in the house."

"No sir." They both responded.

"Good, if it happens again, I'm going to tan your backsides good. Got me?" They both nodded and answered together once again. "Okay, get ofter it. I want all that glass cleaned up now." They hopped up and ran from the room just happy I hadn't tore their asses up again. I shook my head following them from the room.

"Battle training? Really Jasper?" Bella sighed as I wrapped my arms around her and Annabella kissing the top of both of their head.

"Yes Bella. They need to know what they are doing if the time ever comes they must fight. It wouldn't hurt you and Annabella to learn either."

"What are you not telling me Jasper?" Bella looked at me funny.

"Not now. Not with the kids. We'll talk later but in the mean time I really want you all four to begin combat training with Peter and I. Just humor me alright?" She nodded. I took Annabella from her. "I'm going to have Carlisle check her over and make sure she's okay. You want to get their lunch ready?" I kissed her and took Annabella upstairs to Carlisle's study.

Carlisle determined she was catching what appeared to be a common cold. After talking it over with Bella we determined Annabella could watch but she could not participate. I watched as Peter and Emmett showed the boys some basic battle stances and moves and they practiced. Bella watched them closely as well. I had turned to look over at Esme when I heard Annabella scream. I turned to see Emmett lunge at Bella. Before I could speak something slammed into Emmett and He hovered in the air. It was almost as if he were sleeping in mid air. I looked at all three kids and realized they were all focused on Emmett neither budging. Edward appeared at my side. "They're doing that. They are communicating telepathically again. He was going to hurt Bella, at least that is how they perceived his attack." Edward spoke quietly to me. "They aren't hurting him but only because they love him. They could rip him apart right now and there is nothing we could do to stop them."

Annabella gasped and fell back. Emmett hit the ground with a thud and shook his head. "What the fuck?" Emmett growled and I had to chuckle at the look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7 New Gifts

BELLA'S POV

I knew Jasper was lying to me but I let him have his way. Not really so much lying I guess as protecting me. I stood up and followed them out once they had been fed and watched as they practiced. I felt fear consume me as Annabella screamed then I turned to see Emmett hovering in the air. I heard her gasp and hit the ground, I still wasn't sure what had happened as I shot to her. I picked her up as Jasper came to us.

"Take her to Carlisle. I want to talk to the boys." Jasper sighed. I carried her over as I listened to Jasper talking to the boys. "Boys, how did you do that?"

"We just thought about it Daddy. We all have to be thinking about the same thing. We discovered yesterday we can do it." Braxton answered.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes sir." Cooper looked at his feet.

"Tell me that is not how my car ended up in the pool?" Suddenly Braxton became really interested in his shoes as well.

"Son of a Bitch. You two do realize that you are both going to get tore up right?" He hissed.

"Jasper."

"Bella, stay out of it." He snapped at me. "Do the two of you realize how stupid that was? Do you realize you could have not only been harmed yourselves but your sister, you really could have hurt her badly. Using your powers to train is one thing but using them to do stupid things like that is a whole different story. Much less hiding it from your Mother and I." Jasper was beyond pissed.

"We just wanted to see how much we could lift. Annabella didn't want to but we talked her into it."

"Annabella is not in trouble at the moment, you two are. Your job is to protect your sister and keep her from harming herself. We've been over this a million and one times. When you put your sister in harms way you are not making wise choices and being the responsible young men I want you to be."

"We don't want to be Southern Gentlemen, we want to be war Gods like you." Cooper huffed and Jasper stood stone still. I could almost see his rage and pride competing for dominance.

"You can be a Southern Gentleman and a War God." I called out glaring at Emmett. I was going to seriously kick his ass. He shouldn't be telling the boys stories about Jasper and his past.

"Don't look at me like that, blame Peter." Emmett sighed. "I had nothing at all to do with it." I turned my glare to Peter.

"Bella, they have to understand why Jasper is so strict and controlling and why everyone fears him." Peter sighed.

"Jasper she's fine." Carlisle called just tired.

"Annabella, come here." Jasper called and I growled.

"Damn it Bella, if you don't stop growling at me I'm going to put you over my knee damn it." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Annabella, I want you and your brothers to show me how you do that." I opened my mouth to protest and he cut me off. "I want the three of you to focus in on Uncle Emmett's baseball hat."

"Could we not use my head as an experiment." Emmett pulled his hat off and tossed it onto the ground." I watched as the had wiggled but didn't move.

"I can't Daddy. I'm soo tired." Annabella whispered as tears fell.

"Shhh, it's okay Princess. We'll work on it more tomorrow." Jasper picked her up. "Enough training for today. Boys get showered and changed and meet me in my study."

Jasper carried Annabella up to her room and I followed him. I took her into get her bath. He kissed my forehead. "Daddy, we didn't mean to hide it. We just weren't sure what we could do yet."

"I know Princess. I know you don't agree Bella."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're wrong, I do agree they need to be disciplined for lying to us yet again. They chose to tell us they didn't know how it happened or who put our car in the pool instead of telling us it was their powers and an accident. They need to be corrected for that. They also need to be open and up front with us about their gifts as they emerge." I sighed. "I just don't like them to be spanked. I know it's a necessity but I just don't like it Jasper."

"I know my love and that is exactly why you will never have to be the one to discipline them. I don't like it any more than you do but my priority is teaching them right and wrong and how to be strong and independent. Your roll is to coddle and nurture them." Yeah right, who the hell was he trying to play, all three of them had him wrapped. All they had to do was snap and Daddy gave it to them. I rolled my eyes at him and walked off. "Keep it up woman." He growled at me.

I took Annabella up and got her ready for bed. She was already asleep in my arms. I laid down in the bed with her snuggling while Jasper disciplined the boys. We had separated all three only days ago placing them in their own rooms at night. Annabella was still having issues with it. She didn't like being alone. We had found her in bed the first morning with Cooper and this morning with Braxton.

I heard them go into their rooms and could hear them getting ready for bed. Neither of them were making any sound other then the sounds of their baths and getting dressed. I sighed. I hated this. I knew Jasper had been hard on them. I knew it was necessary but that didn't mean I had to like it. I snuggled closer to Annabella as I heard the door close to Jasper's study and closed my eyes. I jumped when Jasper lifted me from the bed a little while later. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn I had fallen asleep. I sighed into Jasper's neck and kissed it resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes enjoying the feel of being in his arms. I sighed as he climbed into bed with me in his arms and began to kiss over my neck and jaw before claiming my lips. "Talk to me Bella."

"I'm just worried. Jasper they don't seem to grasp they can not lie to us."

"I know. They'll get it. Give them a chance. I was like that myself when I was a boy. I remember Daddy having to spank me a lot." He chuckled. "Boys will be boys love."

"I know." I sighed. "Annabella seems so weak tonight."

"It's their gifts, they seem to be draining her. I think it is only because she is not feeling well. Tomorrow we will work with their gifts and see what develops. I think we need to start training them full on."

"Jasper what are you not telling me?"

"The battle in the North. Things are getting worse and they are moving this way. Bella you and the kids need to leave. I want you to go with Esme and Your Mother south but I want you to learn to fight first in case you are intercepted."

"No. Jasper we aren't leaving you." I gasped. "We stay together. Until our souls leave this earth remember?"

"Bella."

"No Jasper. If you want we can send the kids with Esme and a guard. I'm not leaving you."

"And if we are both destroyed what will happen to the kids?" He asked and I gasped. "Bella, if they take me down, I want to know that our children at least have you."

"You're expecting them to kill you? You want me to leave and you expect them to kill you? I won't fucking leave you Jasper. If you go, I go with you. I won't live without you." I was hysterical now. He was sending us away so he could die.

"Bella, calm down. I'm not saying they will. I will just feel better if you go with the kids to Forks. It will be easier for me to concentrate on the task at hand if I know the four of you are safe." I shook my head. "Fine." He sighed. "We'll agree to disagree until the time approaches for the four of you to go."

"It won't get you anywhere." I growled and he cut me off by kissing me as his hand trailed down and tugged on my shirt ripping it from my body before doing the same to my jeans. I smirked at him as I broke the kiss. "You my husband, love of my existence, are over dressed." I ripped his shirt biting his collar bone and that set the beast inside of him loose. I shivered as he ripped his jeans away and sunk into me. I could feel my lust skyrocketing letting me know he was projecting. As he pushed harder and faster pushing me to my release he bit into my neck making me hiss and pushing us both over the top. He released his hold on my neck and licked the wound sealing it before kissing it tenderly.

"Sorry my love." He whispered. "I just felt the need to claim you again."

"Never apologize for that." I sighed. I turned my back to him and snuggled into his chest as he tightened his arms around me. I closed my eyes and purred in contentment. He held me as if this were our last night together. I was lost in bliss when Annabella's scream sent both Jasper and I into a panic. I didn't even see him grab his pants as I pulled my robe on both of us running for her. She was sitting up in the bed screaming full out and non stop. Jasper's growl alerted me to the presence of someone else in the room. I grabbed Annabella as Jasper went into attack mode. I could feel the shift from my husband to the all out Reaper. He was no longer himself, he was the War machine everyone feared. I glanced at him as he and the intruder circled one another and I carried her from the room to Cooper's. I collected Cooper and quickly went to Braxton's room. I could hear Jasper and the unknown going at it in Annabella's room as we made it to Braxton's. I opened the door to see a strange vampire leaning over him touching his head and Braxton panting as if he were in pain. I growled and dropped Annabella and what happened next shocked me. It was as if someone had swung a bat or a board and connected with the vampire launching them through the wall and into the court yard. I jumped out and went after him. Peter intercepted me.

"Bella, see to the kids, let me deal with this." He yelled as he ran. Emmett was right behind him but Edward stood back. I turned and he shook his head.

"I don't know how it happened Bella, we were all out hunting we didn't come across any other scents. The Triplets are frightened. They say you attacked that man in Braxton's room. They showed me what happened. That was seriously some strong mojo." I laughed at that. I had to.

"You did not just say that." I laughed as we both jumped back through the hold in the wall into Braxton's room.

"I had to distract you. You are positively vibrating and I could see the electricity coming off your skin. I didn't want you to fry someone."

"Mommy!" Annabella yelled and flew to me. I held her tightly to me.

"It's okay honey, it's okay." I held her kissing her hair.

"Mommy that mean vampire was hurting me." She cried on my shoulder and I wanted to go in there and kick his ass.

"Jasper kill him." I growled knowing my husband would hear me.

"Done." He came into the room and by his stance I could tell he was still the Reaper and not my husband. "Are you all alright?"

"Yes Daddy." They all answered as he looked around the room. His eyebrow raised when he saw the hole.

"There was another vampire in here with Braxton." Edward explained. "Bella dealt with him." With those words Jasper was checking over all four of us head to toe. His growl sounded when he encountered the bite mark the vampire had left on my arm. He didn't speak just continued to check the kids until he was satisfied they were unharmed. "It's the dominant male trait Bella, right now Jasper is not himself. He is in protector mode. He will not rest until all unfamiliars in the area are dead or run for Canada."

"I know, I feel his need to make sure we are safe." I sighed. "Jasper, I'm okay. Calm down, the kids are fine." I stepped into him placing my hands on his chest. I tipped my face up and kissed him. He growled and stepped back.

"Take the kids into our room. Keep them there with you and Rosalie. Alice will be coming soon to stay with you as well. We are going to hunt them down."

"Jasper please."

"Bella, enough. Take them to our room." He growled and I turned taking all three of the kids with me. I had just sat down with them when metal doors began to slam shut around us. Rosalie entered with an ice chest full of food and drinks for the kids. Moments later the room was locked down tightly.

"I know don't kill the messenger." Rosalie obviously was not happier about this than I was.

"Seriously? He is going to lock us up like caged animals?"

"Bella, he is doing everything in his power to keep you and triplets safe. You don't realize the extent of his love. If something happened to you, he would die. It would destroy him. The triplets as well, he knows neither of you would survive if something happened to them."

"I know. I know Rose. It just drives me insane he will kill to protect us but at the same time keeps us so sheltered we are vulnerable."

"Yet wasn't it you who didn't want him to train the kids to fight?" She asked as I put all three kids back to sleep in our bed.

"The kids no, but me yes. He doesn't want me fighting. I'm suppose to sit by and raise the kids and let him do all the fighting for me and it's just not going to happen. I get the whole nurturing Mother thing I do but he needs to understand that while I'm a Mother, I'm also mate and wife to the Reaper. All we encounter will expect me to fight at his side." After that Rose and I sat in silence reading and waiting as the kids slept. They had just finished breakfast when the doors disengaged and an enraged Jasper came into the room. I could feel the anger pouring off of him as he went into the bathroom. "Rose, can yo take the triplets down to the game room. Let them play the game for a while." I looked at her and she nodded knowingly.

"Emmett and I will keep them busy." She smiled at me. I nodded thankful for her. She always understood and jumped to help distract and keep the kids away.

I waited until they had left the room to follow him into the bathroom. He was pacing nervously and before I could speak he had me totally naked once again checking me head to toe. I didn't fight him just let him be the Major and my husband. I knew once he was certain I was okay, he would relax. I saw the wound on his neck and my fury shocked me. He was injured and it was a female that had marked my mate. Not just any female but fucking Victoria, I was going to rip her ass apart.


	8. Chapter 8 The Beast Surfaces

_A/N: JC is to thank for this one. If it hadn't been for her you guys would be waiting a LONG time. I had hit a brick wall. THANK YOU JC FOR ONCE AGAIN SAVING MY ASS! That said go check out her Jasper/Bella stories if you haven't already I JUST NEED YOU AND BOOKS OF LOVE both by RobsBaby. Next up, Jasper's dominant side takes hold and oh what a hell of a ride it will be... Enjoy! _

I was standing in the kitchen fixing the triplet's food when Annabella came in. "Mommy, why is Daddy sending us with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett to the new house in Texas? Why isn't Daddy coming with us?"

"Daddy and I have some things we have to do here then we will join you in Texas." I smiled at her.

"I thought Daddy said you were coming with us?" Braxton said as he joined us.

"Oh did he?"

"Yes Ma'am. Daddy said we were all going to Texas and that we had to be really really good because you were not going to feel well and if we gave you or Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett trouble he was going to paddle all three of us and sale our video games." Cooper rolled his eyes. I looked over at Alice and she nodded.

"Eat your breakfast, Momma needs to talk with Daddy." Alice smiled at me. "Don't kill him Bella."

"No promises." I growled and went to find my hard headed husband. He couldn't get it through his damn head that I was not going to leave him behind.

He was in his study with Peter, Emmett, Edward, and Jason. He looked up when I came in. "Everything okay with the kids?"

"They're fine. A little upset that Daddy is sending us away." I tried to keep my voice calm but he had to feel the anger pouring off of me.

"Bella."

"Don't Bella me. I'm not leaving Jasper."

"Be reasonable. I need you and the kids away from here and safe."

"And I need to be at your side and know you're safe." I growled.

"Don't fucking growl at me."

"Then stop being a pig headed ass." I yelled.

"Gentlemen, I think we need to leave these two to sort things out and umm, pick this up later." Peter interrupted.

"Sit." Jasper barked as they stood to leave.

"Don't take your frustration with me out on them." I hissed and Peter shook his head. I knew I was asking for trouble. I could tell he was struggling to keep the beast within under control but at that point I really didn't care.

"God Damn it Bella! You're leaving with the triplets."

"Jasper Whitlock don't cuss me." I hissed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why do you have to be so fucking pig headed?"

"Why can't you understand I need to be here with you?" I yelled back.

"Because our kids have to be our priority. They have to come first there is no other choice. I would rather have you at my side but I won't risk our children."

"But you'll risk our marriage?" That stopped him dead.

"Bella."

"No Jasper, don't Bella me. When I took my vows I swore to be at your side until our souls leave this earth. I won't break that. If you're going to force this our vows mean nothing to you." I turned and left the room. I was pissed and he knew it. I knew I shouldn't have threatened divorce, it would kill me as badly as it hurt him. I would never follow through but I wanted him to stop and think about what he was doing.

JASPER'S POV

When Bella stormed from the room all I could do was sit back down and stare at the door she had just walked out of. She couldn't be serious. My mind was going a million miles a minute. She had stopped me dead in my tracks with her threat to leave me. I shook my head.

"Jasper, she didn't mean it." Peter said softly.

"I don't know she's pissed." Emmett argued with him. "I won't say she is or she isn't serious at this point."

"She loves you." Edward spoke quietly.

"I know she loves me. I never doubt that. I see it and I feel it constantly but right now, she's pissed and I can feel that too." I sighed. "Maybe she's right, maybe the best place for her and the kids is here."

"I would say I agree with that but I know better. The best thing is for Jason and Emmett to take the kids out of here. I would say send Esme and Carlisle too. Let Bella remain behind." Peter sighed. "Jasper, I understand your need to protect her but honestly after the recent situation in the north, can you honestly tell me that you want to be separated from Bella? You are no help to us now that your have consummated you relationship if she is not in sight. At least within range where you can feel her."

"I know that." I yelled at Peter.

"Damn it, I've never run from a fight."

"Then don't start now. Let the others take the triplets to safety. You know I will remain at your side. If need be I will call Demetri and Felix in, they would gladly come and help with this situation. We don't know exactly where the threat begins or ends. Bella's shielding ability could be very valuable."

"No to mention Jasper, you didn't see her launch that guy out Braxton's room. I don't think we have to worry about her." Edward smirked. "She's a kick ass little vampire she just doesn't know it yet."

"Okay, so let's compromise. We train her. If she pulls it together and can show me in the next four days that she can defend herself, I will agree to allow her to remain. If not, she leaves with the children."

"Brother, I think you need to make that deal with her not us. I'm all for it though." Peter smirked. "Just remember, I warned you, the shit is about to hit the proverbial fan. Bella knows Victoria bit you last night and she's fucking pissed. If Victoria crosses her path, you're going to have one less skank in your toy box."

"Only if Bella gets to her first. That bitch knew what she was doing. If she makes the mistake of coming back here, I'm going to rip her ass apart at the seams and burn her slowly." I growled.

"Hmm, think you're a little late." Peter smirked at me.

"What?"

"She just walked up on Bella in the court yard. Bella is about to kill the bitch." I shot up out of my chair and to the window. Sure enough, there the bitch was. Bella was in a crouch and the children were fleeing to the house. I roared in anger and saw the kids stop dead in their tracks. All three turning to look up at me as I jumped from the balcony.

"Boys, take your sister inside to Uncle Peter. Remain with him." I called as I stepped forward and Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, let Bella do this. Let's see what happens. If need be we can always step in but let's see if she can handle it." Edward spoke softly so only I could hear. I nodded but didn't move out of my crouch as Bella circled the red headed bitch.

I looked around for Tanya she was no where to be found. An uneasy feeling took over as Victoria lunged at Bella pulling my attention back to the fight before me. I watched my mate in her vicious dance of death and found that she seriously turned me on. Every move screamed lethal. I could see openings where she should have shielded herself but for being so new at this, she was damn good. I would have to have Emmett and Peter watch over the kids tonight so that I could show her how much I enjoyed this side of her. It was definitely time for Bella to submit to me in all ways. She was showing her beast side, now the beast in me roared to dominate and posses her.

"Amazing." Carlisle spoke softly at my side. Peter coming out next to him.

"I told you Major, she's a force to be reconned with. That little thing could probably take on the Voltori alone and win."

"The triplets?" I sighed.

"With Alice." Edward answered for him. "I can see them in her mind. They are playing duck duck goose."

"Nice." Emmett chuckled.

Victoria lunged at Bella again and scratched her sending her into a rage. Before I could move Bella was all over her. I heard her rip Victoria's arm from her body. She was playing with her if what Edward said was true. I looked to Edward who nodded and continued to monitor both Bella and Victoria while checking the kids periodically. I stood spell bound watching Bella's movements. She was a fluid fighter even without being trained.

I don't know how long we stood watching as Bella attacked over and over before retreating and circling allowing Victoria some sort of regrouping before she would attack again. Watching her was like poetry in motion. I heard Edward Gasp. "Fuck, the triplets are gone."

"Gone, what the hell do you mean gone?"

"They were there and now Alice is sleeping?" Edward gasped and ran for the house.

Bella's head snapped around as I growled and began to move. "You'll never find them." Victoria called out and I turned to see Bella's eyes widen as she realized what Victoria means. Before I could react Bella ripped her head from her body. She tossed it aside and landed a few feet away breathing as if in total rage. She glared at Peter.

"Put the fucking bitch back together. Take her down to the dungeon. I'll be there to find out where the fuck my kids are." Bella hissed.

"Yes Ma'am." Peter chuckled. "Don't worry Princess, we'll find them." He winked at her. "I'd be willing to bet Ms Tanya is as we speak getting her ass handed to her by the triplets."

"Yeah, my kids are not in the compound. I'm not going to stop until I find her and rip her ass apart." Bella hissed.

Edward and I went into the room where the kids had been with Alice. Both Alice and Rose were out. Impossible. Vampires don't sleep. I started thinking. Tanya had been in the hallway the night I carried Bella from Annabella's room. "Fuck!" I roared in anger. "The fucking bitch set us up."

"What do you mean Jasper?" Edward growled.

"Tanya, she is gifted. She can put vampires to sleep. It makes sense now." I hissed.

"What happened? Where are the triplets?" Rose sat up looking around.

"Tanya fucking took them. Victoria was a distraction so she could get them. I'm going to rip them both apart." I bellowed.

"Get in line brother. You should know your mate is down in the dungeon with Victoria. Jason put her back together and now our dear Mrs Whitlock is giving you a run for your money as the Reaper." Peter chuckled.

"Why the hell did he put that bitch back together?" Rose hissed.

"Because Bella wants answers and ordered him to. If you had seen her on the field you'd understand, no way in hell any of us were going to tell her no." Peter smirked. "Hell, I think I'm more afraid of pissing her off than I am of pissing Jasper off." I looked at Peter to see if he was joking. From his emotions he was being dead serious. I took off to the dungeon to see for myself what was going on when Edward gasped.

What I encountered there almost made me cringe in fear. Bella was no longer my sweet gentle Bella. Victoria and Tanya had unleashed a beast I don't think any of us was ready for. Pride filled me as I watched Bella expertly torture the bitch to get the information we needed. She was unrelenting and cold. Calculated as she went about ripping her apart methodically always allowing time before she questioned and went at it again. I shuddered realizing how deadly she truly was. "Tell me where that bitch took my kids and I end this Victoria."

"They aren't yours, She'll never give them back. They should have been ours. He was our mate." Victoria hissed and I growled.

"I was never yours. I was Bella's only. You knew this. I never hid that." I spoke over Bella's growl.

"You were ours. If she had drained the fucking brat like she was suppose to you never would have left us. Now you will come to us because you will not get your children any other way." Victoria hissed back.

"Listen to yourself. You act as if I am going to let you walk out of here. Look around you Victoria, do you see Tanya here? Do you see anyone coming to save you? She left you to die at my hand. She knew I'd never allow you to live after you bit my husband. She knew he'd never let you live with the kids gone. She had no intention of sharing him with you or you with him. You are her mate aren't you?" Bella growled.

"Fuck you bitch." Victoria hissed and Bella detached her arm at the elbow. Methodical. She was taking one joint at a time. I have to admit I was impressed.

"Tisk tisk." Bella clicked to her when she screamed. "Tell me what I want to know and I end this."

"I won't tell you shit." Victoria hissed.

"Have it your way." Bella removed another segment of her body. "I can do this all night. When I run out of body pieces, we'll just reattach you and start all over." She smirked and I could feel the beast clawing to get out and dominate my wife. I pushed him back, that would have to wait until we had retrieved our children. Once they were home, my mate would bend to my will.

I don't know how long it went on but it was the better part of the night. Finally Victoria caved. She screamed out the location of the house or rather houses Tanya had set up to house the kids. She spilled everything. She told us how Tanya had promised I'd come back once they had the kids in hand. How the only reason I was with Bella still was because of the children. How Tanya had convinced her that if Bella had not been with child when I had returned I would have drained her and took both her and Tanya to my bed as my mates. I laughed at that one. I had never taken another woman in my bed. Only Bella got that privilege. We sent scouts out to verify what Victoria said before Bella finally allowed her death. Once the Guard sent back word that they in fact had her in sight and all three kids were there and appeared unharmed but sleeping Bella killed her and ordered her burned. Jason readily obliged looking a little green around the gills.

"Very good my mate." I kissed her.

"Thank you, let's go get our children." Bella smiled. I had given orders that even once she was located no one was to touch her unless she threatened the children in some way. They were to do whatever was necessary to protect the children without killing Tanya. My wife wanted that pleasure and I was all to happy to give it to her.

We headed out with Emmett, Peter, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme at our sides. Once there we would allow Carlisle to check the triplets before leaving with them and the others while Bella handled business. Secretly I couldn't wait to see Bella deal with this bitch. Her aggressive side turned me on.


	9. Chapter 9 Dominate You

JASPER'S POV

I watched my wife as she stepped out of the door in her jeans and tank top. Damn that woman turned me on. I never in a million years expected to find someone I'd give my existance for. I shook my head at her choice of shoes, heels? She's going to break her neck. As my eyes moved up I realized not just any heels, she was in black leather boots that came just below the knee with 8 inch heels. Hell yeah. Inadiquate for fighting but damn sexy. She stepped up next to me and swung her leg over the back of my bike sliding up against me. Instant hard on. The bikes around me roared to life as I kicked mine to life as well. Her tiny hands slid around my waist as we moved forward.

We stopped a few miles out from the location to make sure Tanya wouldn't hear us coming. With her Vampire ability to sense us it wouldn't be long before she would smell us coming anyway but at least this way, she wouldn't hear the bikes and have time to run. By the time she caught our scent I'd be on the bitch. Bella still hadn't spoken again other than telling me we were going to get the kids. Her movements had even changed letting me know she was not the timid loving wife anymore but the hard ass bitch that was my mate.

She was moving even before I was. I moved swiftly behind her fascinated that she was able to run in those heels without killing herself. I caught scent of Tanya as Bella growled. Then I caught scent of the kids. I felt Bella's rage as I heard one of them crying. Peter shot me a knowing look and I nodded. Tanya was going to meet a very painful death. Victoria's would look like a picnic if I couldn't reign her in. Carlisle moved to my side as Bella lept into the trees. "She's out of control Jasper."

"Carlisle, that bitch took our kids. At this point even I'm out of control." I growled.

"Reign her in or she may regret what she does."

"She's blocking me." I hissed.

I didn't have time to react as Bella dropped down on the roof of the house. Next thing I knew she was ripping through the ceiling. I heard Annabella scream then calm washed over me from them. They had realized it was their mother. I reached the house just ahead of Peter and ripped the door from the house. Both boys were sleeping. As one of the guard behind me fell I knew it was Tanya doing it. I smirked as she looked at me in shock. Annabella whimpered as she looked at her then they were all three awake and moving to me instantly. I checked them over for visible injury and passed them to Carlisle. Carlisle did a quick check over before taking them out of the house and out of harms way. I went to step toward them and a shield stopped me. My wife wasn't allowing anyone close. Immediately the guards that had dropped began to wake.

"Bella." I called to her and she glanced at me. The look in her eyes told me all I needed to know. She was going to play with Tanya.

"Jasper." Peter spoke beside me. "Carlisle called the kids are fine and on their way back to the house as we speak. Rose and Emmett are with them. Alice and Edward are waiting at the house. They will wait their until you send word to move them to Texas. The guard are circling back to set a perameter around the compound. No one in or out." I nodded.

"Go with them. Make sure the triplets are settled and the house protected completely until we return."

"Should I leave a skeleton crew?"

"No, take them all. I think between Bella and I were are perfectly safe." I chuckled darkly. Besides, on the way home I think we're going to have a little talk. I think my mate needs to understand who'd in charge."

"Oh shit. Major could you at least try to leave a portion of the forest in tact?" Peter chuckled. "You know all those furry little homeless animals might upset the children."

"Uh huh, go home to your toy." I smirked and he looked at me as if he were innocent. "Don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about. How stupid do you think I am? I see the way you look at Brianna, when you going to suck it up and get to business?"

"You know what? Fuck you." Peter snapped at me and left as I chuckled.

I stood watching Bella as she toyed with Tanya. Tanya was lost without her power. I chuckled as she begged for her life. Bella never swayed as she ripped her apart piece by piece. "Enough Bella, end this." I growled after an hour. "Our kids are waiting."

"No." She snapped at me. "I'm not done playing."

"Isabella Whitlock, I will tell you one more time, end this now. Our children are at home waiting on us and we have business to attend to before we return to them." She glared at me and huffed.

"Fine." She ripped Tanya's head from her body and let it drop. Her shield fell immediately. "I don't know why you are so impatient." She said as she stepped to me and I grabbed her jerking her against my body roughly.

"Your place is not to question me just do as I say. Understood?" I growled at her. I knew she could feel my erection against her.

"She took our children." She hissed.

"And she paid with her life. Now, get your ass out that door before you really make me angry." I turned her to the door. She hissed but did as I said. It was a little late for her to play nice now, I was already in Major mode. She was going to find out what a bad idea it was to antagonize me. I flicked my lighter and set fire to the house and walked away.

"We just going to leave it burning?"

"No, that's what those two are for. They will watch the fire. Let's go." I growled and took her hand. Once we reached the bike it was everything I could do to keep from taking her here and now. I climbed on and started it as she slid up behind me. I purred softly loving the feel of her body so intimately against mine.

I pulled off about half way home to a clearing. "What are you doing? The kids are waiting for us."

"They will be fine." I growled. "Get off." She slid off the bike as I shut the engine down and put down the kick stand. I slid from the bike not taking my eyes from her. "Come here." She moved to me slowly. "You defied me today."

"I was angry."

"I'm not interested in your excuses. You are my mate. As such when I tell you to do something, you do it without question. Kneel."

"What?"

"Kneel." I growled and she knelt before me. "You are my wife, my mate in all ways. You want me to treat you as I do the others, so now my wife, you find out what a beast your husband is." To my shock her arousal skyrocketed. "Strip." I smirked at her as she looked up at me from her position in front of me.

"Jasper, we're in the middle of no where. Anyone can walk up on us."

"Bella, I won't say it again. If I take your clothes off, they will be in ribbons when I'm done." I growled. She nodded and quickly stripped as I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my jeans. She looked up at me as she set her jeans aside. "Back on your knees." She knelt and I stepped up to her. My erection inches from her face. I grabbed her hair tipping her head back. When she hissed I put my throbbing cock in her mouth. He eyes widdened but she began to suck slowly at first. When I purred she began sucking harder moving her head with me as I guided her. I let her continue until I was close then pulled her away. "Turn around." I ordered. "On your hands and knees." She shivered but did as I ordered. I quickly ditched my clothing and knelt behind her. I ran my hand up and down her slit making sure she was wet. I might be an asshole but I would never purposily harm my mate that way. Without warning I sheathed myself in her. She hissed and growled at the intrussion. I slapped her on the ass. "Behave." I slid out slowly and then plunged quickly back into her as deep as I could get. I didn't let up as I pushed into her deeper and deeper with each thrust. I wrapped my hand in her hair and pulled back. I could feel her lust climbing and she began to rock back into me. I pulled back on her hair stopping her movement. I wasn't going to let her come just yet. I wanted her begging. She growled at me and I slapped her on the ass yet again.

"Jasper."

"What, say it."

"I want to cum, I need to cum." She whimpered.

"No." I growled and continued to pound into her.

"Please.." She whimpered.

I pushed harder into her and could feel my own orgasm building. "Cum for me now." I hissed as I released my load into her and bit into her shoulder. She screamed and came harder than she ever had. I could feel her pulsing around me. I continued to slam into her making her gasp and whine as I released my bite on her and licked the wound sealing it. She came again as the sting of my venom pulsed through her body. I slowly allowed her to come down. Once she stopped whinning and bucking against me I realeased her sliding from her.

"Come." I reached down lifting her from the ground. "Remember my wife. I can be a cold heartless ass or I can be the loving husband you adore. Don't ever defy me again." I handed her clothing to her. "Dress, our children are waiting." I growled at her. I knew I was being cold and distant but it was better than what I wanted to do to her. While I would allow her to see some of the darkness inside me I would not subject her to that demon that could physically and emotionally scar her. I dressed and slid back onto the bike not speaking again. As I started the bike she slid up behind me and slid against me wrapping her arms securely around me.

"Jasper." Peter spoke as I we entered the house. I held my hand up.

"Not now. The kids?"

"Upstairs in your room. Edward is with them. They have not spoken out loud, they are communicating telepathically." I nodded and left him leading the way to our children. Bella followed silently.

"Daddy!" Annabella yelled and ran at me. Immediately the demon inside withdrew. I scooped her up and kissed her tiny little face. "Daddy that mean lady said we would never ever see you and Mommy again." I heard Bella gasp. The boys launced themselves at her and she fell to the floor pulling them to her and hugging them tightly.

"Well, here we are princess." I comforted her. "Daddy will never let anything like that ever happen again." I said softly. "Boys." They scurried from Bella into my arms as Annabella went to Bella. The boys left me again and went to their Mother and I couldn't help the purr that filled the room as I sat down behind her pulling all four of them into my lap and holding them tightly. I lifted them and carried them to the bed one at a time and laid down with Bella. The kids craddled between us.

"Daddy, can I have a pony when we get to Texas?" Annabella asked as she yawned.

"A pony?" I looked at Bella, that came out of nowhere."

"Yes, the mean lady said that if I stopped crying that I could have a Pony." She sighed. "I cried in my sleep for you." She whispered as sleep took her.

"Daddy will by you a heard of ponies when we get to Texas my princess. Sleep now, you're safe." I leaned over the triplets and kissed Bella softly, tenderly. She purred softly.

"I thought you were still angry with me." She whispered. I immediately felt like the biggest dick on the planet.

"Esme." I called out softly and a moment later she cracked the door open quietly. "Can you stay with the children please? Bella and I need to shower and change."

"Take your time." She smiled at me.

I led Bella to the bathroom and started the whilpool bath. I gently undressed her before undressing myself. I lifted her into the tub and slid down behind her kissing her neck gently where I had bit into her. I slowly ran my hands over her shoulders and moved her hair to the side as I kissed her neck. "I'm not angry my love. I was never angry so to speak. The demon inside demanded I dominate you. You are my mate, I am by all counts the most feared vampire on the planet. You however may give me a run for my money. It was necessary that I dominate you."

"I am yours Jasper, and you know that." She sighed. "I will always be yours. When I was fighting with Tanya, it wasn't about you, it was about our children and her taking and scaring them. My rage at that was so over powering."

"I know. I could feel it until that shield of your cut me off. Incidentally, don't you ever do that again. My aggitation at not being able to feel you almost pushed me over the edge. You're lucky I didn't harm you."

"I enjoyed it." She sighed.

"Oh really, more so than when we make love?"

"Hmm, hell no." She giggled. "I did however enjoy giving you head." I was instantly hard. "Oh really?" She rocked her hips back into me. I growled as she turned around and slowly slid herself down onto my waiting cock. I purred as she rocked back and forth wiggling her hips down as far as she could. She purred back at me as I flicked my tongue over her nipples. She kissed my neck and sucked there over the main vein.

"Bella." I warned. She didn't listen biting into my neck. I hissed and slammed up into her pulling her down hard on my cock as she sucked softly on my neck. I growled and slammed back into her again after lifting her. She licked the bite on my neck sealing it.

"Mine." She growled. I smirked at her and bit down into her breast making her hiss and growl. She immediately clenched around me and came hard on my cock as I slammed into her.

"Mine." I hissed back at her licking the wound. "Try me."


	10. Author's Note

Sorry about this but I wanted to let everyone in on what is going on. I have not abandoned this story by any means, we haven't even started to see alt he fun play out yet. Unfortunately Health issues right now are keeping me really busy. I am still working on it but with all that has gone on I'm finding it a little hard to get into the "fuzzy" feel. I promise though, I will get it all sorted out and fixed soon.

In addition to all these issues, I'm currently working on one for writing4spencer that woke me up in the middle of the night one night and wouldn't stop until I outlined it and started with it. Robsbaby thank you so much for reading all this stuff for me and giving me your opinion before I toss it out for general viewing. It really means a lot to me to hear your thoughts on each chapter.

Now that being said I will do my best to have a new Chapter soon. Also I am currently looking for at least one if not two more betas to throw oppinions and Ideas at as well as Chapters before they're posted. If you're interested, pm me.

Siobhan 2006 has some kick ass stories, The Deepest Sorrow is the Greatest High is positively one of my all time favorites. It's a work in progress and oh the torture is so sweet.

Never Knew it could be like this is now complete and again one of my favorites.

Robsbaby has a couple too. I Just Need You which I adore so much it's not funny. Work in progress but oh for the love of Jasper it's amazing.

Books of Love is another Fantastic story that I'm going to boy cot her for if she don't hurry with that update. LMAO

One final pimp, I just found this one and OH MY JASPER it's so amazing. It's a Jasper/Bella/Peter so if you're not into that, it isn't the story for you butt HOLY HELL IT'S HOT! The Author is SmexyTexi and the story is Unconditional love.

Those should keep you busy if you haven't already read them until I can get you an update. Thank you all so much for the author alerts and the favorites as well as your replies. I love hearing all the comments. If you have suggestions on how I can improve it, please share them. As well as ideas to kick me from my writer's block. I have to add a little footnote here, the Authors I gave you are the only ones to ever make it onto my favorites list with all of them and be added as Favorite Authors and Author alerts. Should tell you something. They are all Jasper/Bella unless indicated otherwise. Again sorry and hope you aren't to angry with me.


	11. Chapter 10 Compromise

BELLA'S POV

I watched early the next morning as Carlisle, Rose, and Esme carried down the triplets. Annabella whined all the way down. She cried when Jasper and I kissed her goodbye promising we'd see them in a few days down in Texas at the strong hold. I don't know if she believed we wouldn't come or if just the idea of being away from us was honestly disturbing to her after their abduction. The boys handled it much better. Jasper handed all three kids a cell phone pre-programmed with our cell numbers in them so that they could quickly access us at any time.

As soon as they were out of sight taking a small contingent of guards with them, Jasper order training drills of all the guard. I joined in the training but quickly became agitated. I was distracted and Jasper growling and barking at me was pissing me off. My kids had been sent away so my focus was on worrying about them not about doing some fucked up mock drill with bullies.

"Damn it Bella concentrate." Jasper snapped at me and I growled at him. "Again."

I again took on three guards and lost my concentration and ended up on my back. I was sick of this shit. I got pissed and blew one of them off me and shocked him completely incapacitating him. Jasper growled and I snapped. "You know what, fuck this shit. I'm not going to stand out here and let you get your sick twisted kicks watching your asshole guards beat up on me." I turned and stormed off.

"Bella! Get your ass back here you're not done training."

"Fuck that, I'm done Jasper." I continued walking. In hind sight if I had been less agitated, I'd have realized this was a bad call.

"Bella, don't make me tell you again." Jasper growled pissed. I ignored him and slammed the door to the house as I went in.

"Oh shit, me thinks the shit hath hit the fan." Peter snickered just as the door slammed.

I didn't even make the stairs before Jasper had me in hand and tossed me over his shoulder. He carried me downstairs to the basement. I struggled against him trying to get away as the closed the door to the very chamber I had toyed with Victoria in. He slapped me hard on the ass. "Be still if you still want to be able to walk when I'm done with you." He growled.

"I'm not a fucking kid that you can put over your fucking knee and spank Whitlock. Let me the fuck go." I hissed.

"Oh you are very right my pet. My knee won't work for this one." He set me down and pulled my hands up over my head. He pushed me back and spun me. I gasped as I realized my hands were now securely locked into the shackles over my head.

"Jasper." I gasped.

"No, not a sound." He growled and ripped my clothes from my body. "What did I tell you last night Bella?"

"Let me go." I growled then gasped when I felt leather smack hard against my ass. I hissed.

"What did I tell you?" He hissed back as again the leather paddle connected with my ass.

"About what?" I yelled.

"You. Will. Never. Defy. Me. Am. I. Clear?" He accented each word with another smack across my ass. I'm not exactly sure when I went from anger to lust but damn if him paddling me wasn't hot as fuck. He continued until I finally cried out. I heard his growl as he realized I hadn't cried out in pain but in Ecstasy as I had an orgasm. "Damn it Bella, answer me."

"More." I whispered. He sighed and I heard the paddle drop to the floor. He walked up behind me grabbing a fist full of my hair and jerking my head back. I gasped as his teeth again pierced my flesh as he sunk them deep into my shoulder. He growled when I thrashed pushing my ass back into his crotch. He let go of my neck licking the wound to heal it before stepping back away from me.

"Don't fucking move Bella. Not one damn muscle." He hissed and unchained my hands before scooping me up and running with me to the bedroom. I was on the bed with him fucking the hell out of me before my mind could think clearly.

"Please Jasper."

"Please what?" He snapped.

"Please I need to come." I begged and he slid out of me and stepped back.

"You'll come when I tell you that you can come, not one minute before." He growled. He waited until I calmed down and then once again plunged into me. This continued for almost four hours. I was at my snapping point when he growled out telling me to come. I came without a second thought. He kissed me deeply then was gone. I sat staring at the door, he had never fucked me and left. This actually scared me. Jasper had always cuddled with me and talked after sex. I really fucked up this time. Fear began to grip me as I wondered if I had lost the only man I'd ever love.

My mind was in total chaos as I showered and dressed. Daddy's hands began to blare from my phone and I ran to retrieve it knowing it was my daughter. Panic filled me when I heard her crying. "Mommy." My chest constricted. "Mommy, I'm scared I had a bad dream Mommy you and Daddy were mad at each other. I flinched relaxing slightly.

"Honey it was just a bad dream. Mommy and Daddy are fine." I soothed her. I heard Rose in the background trying to coax the phone from her.

"Sweet heart, put Aunt Rose on the phone for a minute then I'll get Daddy for you to talk to him." I sighed.

"Bella, we're in Texas, she's fine it was just a bad dream."

"Thank God. Are the boys alright?"

"Yes, they're all fine. Is everything alright back there?"

"Other than me loosing my temper and Jasper taking a paddle to me? He's pretty upset with me." I sighed.

"Oh shit. Bella that is exactly what she told us happened."

"You're kidding? Maybe another aspect of her gift?" I gasped. "I have to find Jasper." I headed for his office. "Jasper, Rose is on the phone. Annabella called she had a nightmare but it wasn't a nightmare. She saw what happened between you and I earlier. Talk to her Jazz, she's upset about us fighting." He took the phone from me.

"Hey Angel." He smiled as he spoke to her. "How are you?" I stood and watched him a few minutes as he talked to her then turned to leave the room. I hadn't gotten five steps when he called my name and held his hand out to me. I went to him taking his hand and he pulled me into his lap. He kissed my shoulder as he switched from one kid to the other. He hung up the phone and put his arms around me. I sat back into him. We had been sitting like that for a while when all hell broke loose. Peter flew through the door landing on top of Jasper's desk. I stood and my shield shot around the three of us. I growled as three vampires stormed through the door. I could hear fighting all over the compound. Momma wasn't playing nice. Someone was about to die.

The vamp that came at me I shot him through the wall of Jasper's office. I released my shield as Jasper and Peter both shot forward attacking the two as I went through the window ready to kill the vamp that attacked me and my family. It was all on war. Bodies were flying left and right as the guard fought ripping the army apart. There was howl and an influx of wolves into the Frey. I wasn't sure what side they were on at first then I saw one attacking one of the guard. That set me into a rage and I began destroying everything in my path.

I looked over to see my husband in war mode and it turned me on. He was killing everything in his path. A wolf lunged at me and Jasper was on his back ripping into him. I growled and shot an electric jolt through the vampire in front of me. "Bitch" he hissed.

"Bitch?" I raised an eyebrow and hit him with a stronger jolt frying him instantly. "That's Mrs Bitch to you ass hole." I heard Peter chuckle. I felt teeth sink into my shoulder and I roared. I heard Jasper's responding roar and felt something snap. I saw Jasper as he fully became the Reaper. The transformation was captivating so much so that I lost focus on the task at hand. I saw Jasper swoop down on us and heard the metallic ripping sound. I crashed to the ground as again his roar filled the night air. I felt him crouch over me and I could see the guard coming to surround us. I flinched as he shifted tucking me beneath him. Each roar sent chills down my spine he was angry and about to destroy everything and everyone in the area. I closed my eyes as blackness filled my vision. I was floating.

Reality wasn't really clear. I saw my kids, my mate, my family. All in a distance. I'd reach for them and they'd slip just out of my grasp. "Don't go." I whimpered as Annabella ran off. Braxton and Cooper standing just behind her. They turned and followed her as she passed. "Wait, Annabella, please. Boys!" I screamed. Jasper came into view but only for a split second. I watched as Tanya joined him and she took his arm walking off into the field smiling into one another's eyes. "No." I gasped. "I killed you."

"No, you killed our love." Jasper hissed at me over his shoulder. "Shut up and die bitch." I gasped out and cried.

"No please. I love you Jasper, you're my life." I was consumed in total blackness again. I became aware of a scream filling the air and a deep growl surrounding me.

"Mommy." Someone yelled from a distance.

"Carlisle what's happening?" Mom. Mom would help me. Jasper she'd talk to him. Explain to him I had to kill Tanya and Victoria. I knew they were his play mates but they had to die, they hurt our children.

"Don't fucking growl at me Jasper she's my sister." Brianna yelled.

"Baby girl he's not himself. Stay back he'll kill you." Peter. I fought to find the faces belonging to the voices with no success. Another scream ripped through the air and Jasper's growl. Loud and deafening. He was pissed at me. He didn't love me. I couldn't live without him. Blackness again consumed me.

I was floating once again but light filtered in. I could feel something next to me. I could smell blood. I was starving, I needed to feed. I'd do no one any good if I let myself become weakened. "Jasper." I moaned softly fighting my way back to the light.

I heard a purr just before I opened my eyes. The eyes I looked into were pitch black. No white or color anywhere in them. He nuzzled my neck and his purr got louder. "Jasper." I whispered and immediately my lips sought his. His arms wrapped around me and he tucked me under him as the door flew open. His purr turned to a feral growl.

"Mine." He hissed.

"Major, no one is arguing that but Carlisle needs to look at her." Jason was at the foot of the bed and Peter stood off to the side. Emmett and Edward came in followed by Carlisle. "This is going to be bad." I heard Peter sigh.

"No. Mine." Jasper growled at Peter as he moved towards us again.

"Jasper." Peter spoke then all hell broke loose. Jasper lunged from the bed at Jason and the other four male vampires in the room all tackled him at the same time sending him through the wall. I could hear the fighting below.

"Bella, I have to check you quickly. We don't have much time before he breaks free of them. Once he does if I'm in the room, he'll rip me apart." Carlisle explained quickly as he worked. "He's not himself right now. He hasn't been since he carried you here two weeks ago. His inner demon is in control we haven't been able to pull him out. Even the kids can't come close without him wanting to kill them."

"Carlisle, he's coming. Brianna spoke from the window and flashed to the door. I blinked in disbelief she was a vampire? No, she was human. She had never been chosen.

"Get out Brianna, tell all the others to get down on the ground floor. Bella, calm him, try to pull him back. Try to get him to reign in the demon." Carlisle brushed my hair from my face and was gone.

Jasper came through the wall a moment later jumping directly over me in a protective stance. He was growling and hissing at any and every sound. He looked down as I struggled to sit up. "Jasper, come back to me my love." I purred letting him know I was safe and he could relax. "I need you to come back to me. I need to feed love and I need you with me."

He scooped me up and jumped from the hole in the wall. He was running through the woods. I saw Peter, Jason, and Emmett as we passed them all looking like hell. He still hadn't returned to my Jasper though. He was growling at everyone as we moved swiftly through the wooded area. He set me down in a place resembling a nest. He tucked a blanket tightly around me and left me. Only a few minutes passed before he returned carrying a large buck. He snapped it's neck and pulled me up pushing the buck's neck to my lips. I quickly bit into it and drank hungrily. He held the buck still purring as I fed. As soon as it was drained he tossed it aside and again disappeared bringing me another deer. After the fourth one I was full and my strength beginning to return. I pulled my shirt off and wiped my mouth before discarding it. He purred loudly coming to rest beside me in the blankets. He pulled me to him licking the blood from my body and I moaned.

"Rest my wife and mate. I will keep you safe while you heal your body."

"You always keep me safe. I love you Jasper." I purred happily. He was returning to me. We weren't there yet, but he was coming back.

I don't know how long we were out there but when the rain began he lifted me and ran me back to the house. He blocked the door keeping me inside and safe. His eyes were now showing some white but he was not himself. "Jasper, the kids." I whispered as he lay next to me. "I want to see our children." He caressed my face and left me but only momentarily. He returned with the kids and barricaded the hole in the wall he had returned through successfully holing us up in the room. The kids stood looking at me cautiously. "Come, I want hugs and kisses." I smiled and they all three ran to me. Annabella hugging me and crying loudly. Jasper's purr filled the room as he returned to the bed wrapping himself around me and our children.

For the next four days that is how we remained. He'd hunt and bring the food to us never allowing us into the open and never allowing anyone near us. Slowly he began to talk more. Annabella would attach herself to him and cry. She was definitely a Daddy's girl and she didn't understand what had happened to her Daddy. I felt bad for what I had put my family through. My children deserved to not live in fear. In time Jasper would realize the threat was gone and he'd return to himself. I just had to love him and show him we were not afraid.

On day four things shifted and Jasper subdued the demon. He smiled as he held Annabella. Her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she slept. The boys were playing chess on the floor at the foot of the bed. Braxton looked up from the game. "Daddy, I'm hungry, can we hunt soon?"

"As soon as your sister wakes from her nap we will hunt as a family." Jasper smiled at them. They had been playing nicely and quietly for days. I think we both understood if we didn't let them hunt soon, our peace was about to become a very distant memory. "Momma do you feel up to hunting?" He looked at me.

"Yes love." I laughed. "I've been up to it for days now you just weren't ready to let me out in the open yet."

"Sorry about that baby." He kissed me.

"Don't apologize for loving me enough to destroy everyone for me." I looked into his eyes. "Brianna, is she a vampire now?"

"Yep. Guess what Momma, we have a cousin too." Cooper answered. "I wonder how big he is now. Aunt Brianna had him three days before you woke up."

"Really? Jasper, when we get back, can I see our family?"

"Yes baby." He chuckled as Annabella stirred. "Come, lets hunt my family." he set Annabella down and removed the barricade from the hole. He lept through first checking the area for danger before signaling the kids to join him. They jumped through, Cooper first followed by Annabella then Braxton. I lept down behind them and immediately we began to move. I saw Carlisle and Esme watching us as we hit the tree line. Holding one another and smiling. We had made it through and Jasper had beaten the demon within. Live was wonderful and care free.

"Daddy, when we get back, can I have a pony now?" Annabella asked and I giggled as Jasper promised her they would begin looking for ponies because she was getting a whole heard. She was a Daddy's girl but she had her Daddy wrapped around her little finger.

_**A/N: So, there it is. Made of Gold. It was a little hard getting this chapter done. I didn't think I was ever going to finish it up. I kept ripping it apart and rewriting it because I just couldn't get it where I wanted it to be. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I really hope you all forgive me for the long pause in updating. There will be an epilogue but not really sure when to tell you to expect it. I will TRY to get it done tonight maybe tomorrow but I'm also wrapping up my submission for WRITING4SPENCER. If you haven't gone and checked that out, please do so. It's for an amazing cause. Spencer Bell was and amazing artist and musician and of University of Michigan is dedicated to research to save another talented artist or a future president from loosing their life to adrenal cancer. Every penny given to research is one step closer to a cure. Please support UofM and the Legacy foundation. Thanks for your patience and all the wonderful support and reviews.**_


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Just a short note, a longer one will follow the wrap up..

If you haven't yet, check out I Just Need You and Books of Love by **Robsbaby**. They are both Jasper/Bella that you will adore.

Also, The Deepest Sorrow Is The Greatest High and Never Knew It Could Be Like This by **Siobhan2006**

Learning To Kneel by **Sneaky Snarky Subs**

My newest favorite, Unconventional Love by **SmexyTexi**

The last four are dominant/submissives but damn they are hot and totally out of this world.

BELLA'S POV

Jasper and I sat in the front row as Annabella and Devin took their vows. I smiled sadly. It had been a rough 20 years but we made it. Our boys were already married. Both to wonderful young women. Annabella was the last of our children to leave the nest. Braxton had been the first to marry and three months later, Isabelle and Hayden came into our world. They were the light of our lives. I adored my Grand babies and as much of a hard ass as my husband was and where the kids didn't succeed, the Grand babies did. He was gentle and loving and gave the grand babies anything they wanted.

Cooper had been next surprising us all out of no where however, it wasn't much of a shock when he brought her home from Vegas pregnant. Suddenly his rapid wedding made sense. Surprisingly, he was the one to have a single baby. Stephen was spoiled by everyone. He was the energy at every gathering much as his Daddy had been. He was always in trouble and I loved every last second of it. I lived for the days when we had all three of the kids together. It reminded me how amazing watching my three grow up was.

Rose immediately fell in love with Isabelle, whom by the way her Grandfather named. She was the girlie girl that Rose always wanted. Alice and Rose would spend hours and hours playing Izzy barbie. She lived for it. She would beg her Mom and Dad to let her come and stay the weekend. Jasper had tried convincing them all to stay home and we'd just expand the house but that wasn't happening.

It didn't take Kayla, Cooper's wife, long to figure out how to handle him. She had taken Jasper's heart when she defended him to Peter. She had been so angry at Peter if a human could be scary she damn well was. Peter had actually cringed when she went off on him. Anytime Cooper stepped out of line, Kayla called Daddy and Daddy ripped into him. She adored Cooper though and Cooper loved her and that was what really mattered.

Alisha was a little more difficult for Jasper to get attached to, she was quiet and reserved. Jasper had been convinced that her and Braxton wouldn't make it past the first year but thank fully he was wrong. She loved with a passion that rivaled my own. In the end that had been what won Jasper over. Even pregnant and human when a band of nomad vamps had wondered through, she had been the first to get physical. She ended up with a broken hand for belting one of the nomads. Even though Jasper chastised her for being so careless, his pride in the fact that she was willing to give up her life for our son sealed her place in our family.

Of course now Devin had a much harder fight. Jasper wasn't willing to give up his baby girl without a fight. He disliked Devin from word go. Nothing Devin could have done would have changed that. He still resented the fact that Devin was taking his little girl but it was what Annabella wanted and of course Annabella always got what Annabella wanted. Jasper had however told Devin in no uncertain terms that if he ever hurt her, he would dismember him and hide his body parts all over the damn planet. Devin had actually almost called off the wedding and Annabella had been furious with Jasper over it. She didn't speak to him for almost three months. Those three months almost killed Jasper. He had finally gone to Devin and some what made peace but he did tell him he would be watching. Nothing had best upset or hurt his little Princess.

Emmett had tried to get Rose to go on an extended vacation to Africa but that so wasn't happening. Rose was to wrapped up in Isabelle and truth be told, Emmett was too attached to the boys to leave them behind. Oh he pouted and acted like it was the end of the world but we all knew better.

Jason and Charlotte had gotten married shortly after the whole "Wolf war" incident and were currently somewhere in Brazil. They came home regularly to visit but would soon leave again to visit and explore some other country. It was actually the ideal thing for both of them. They fought like cats and dogs and regularly Charlotte would kick Jason's ass just because she could. Those two would never change.

Peter and Brianna had Colton and he is the light of their lives. Colton is enrolled in college but last week had called to say he was bringing a girl home to meet the family for the wedding. I could already hear wedding bells in the near future. The way the two of them looked at each other we all knew it was coming. It was much the same way Peter and Brianna had been. She wasn't what any of us had expected for Colton but she was an adorable tiny little thing that could make the earth shimmer with her anger. Needless to say, she is a vampire and that actually is her gift. When you piss her off, she actually makes the earth quake. Colton aggravated her for shits and giggled and that had earned him a swift ass kicking from Brianna. Peter had just laughed which resulted in his ass kicking as well.

Alice and Edward were happy. They had finally found a mid point where they weren't trying to kill one another all the time. It was funny to watch Edward piss her off though. Her little Pixie rants and fits were priceless. Edward never won though, she would put his ass in his place then go shopping and cost him a small fortune. I often wondered if he did it intentionally. He would get her riled up and sit back and laugh and joke about it once she left to shop. His biggest punishment was when she blew almost 2 million dollars in one day. I thought that He was going to dismember her.

Carlisle and Esme had spent the last 20 years traveling intermittently. They would fly out for a few weeks to each location before coming back home to spend time with their great grandchildren. My parents accompanied them all over the world. 10 years ago Carlisle changed my parents in payment of their life time of loyal service to the family. They were all very close and traveled together most times.

Jasper and I were never happier than when all of our family was together. Those moments in life is what made me the happiest. I could feel the joy radiate off of Jasper too regardless of the fact that he tried to hide it. My husband was the most amazing man in the world. He was the perfect mate. He was loving, dominant, tender, caring and the Reaper feared by all. He never left me behind and he never tried after that first time. We were a team and a formidable team at that. No one stood against us and survived. We dominated and decimated any opponent. We fought as a family now, even our kids at our side. We were unstoppable.

Life truly was amazing.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Jasper paced back and forth glaring at Devin as Annabella screamed once again. I had tried sending him away but that wasn't going to happen. He would come to the door, look in and then pace again throwing daggers at Devin. I kept waiting for Jasper to try to kick his ass. Carlisle had changed him two weeks after the wedding and he had adapted to our life easily. However, with him being vampire, and Annabella being half vampire, pregnancy was inevitable. "Push Annabella, hard." I yelled as Carlisle caught the first of three. I smiled happily as he handed the baby off to Rose. He was so beautiful. Next was a little girl who came in kicking and fighting. Definitely her grandfather's. The last one came in peacefully. She opened her big green eyes and smiled at me. She looked just like my baby girl. You could see the intelligence in her eyes.

"Okay, Momma, all done." Carlisle smiled at her as he finished up and covered her letting her legs down so she could relax. "What are we naming our new additions?"

"Jasper. Jasper Devin Williams." I smiled at her. "Amber Rose Williams, and Esme Alice Williams." She smiled at me.

"All beautiful names Princess." I smiled. "Daddy will be so happy." I held Jasper and looked into the beautiful green eyes my husband once had as a human. "Ladies, will you carry the other two down before my husband kills my son in law." I carried Jasper down to see his family. Jasper stopped pacing and was in front of me in a flash. Devin beside him. "Meet your Grandson, Grandpa. This is Jasper Devin Williams." He looked up at me with wide eyes. I handed him the baby. He looked down at him and smiled.

"Welcome to the family my grandson." He kissed me. "You're going to be a strong soldier just like your grandpa aren't you? You're going to take care of you sisters just like a southern gentleman should."

"Grandpa this is Esme Alice and this is Amber Rose." I introduced them. He looked down into Amber's eyes. "Just like her Mother." I smiled.

"We did good Momma." Jasper kissed me.

"Very good Daddy. We have 6 of the most amazing children in the world and 6 of the most adorable grand kids. Life truly is fantastic."

Colton and Bethany had adopted two children whose parents had been killed while they were still in college. They had been friends of the couple so the kids were comfortable with them. They loved them as if they were their very own. They would be given the choice as to whether or not to be changed. Peter and Brianna couldn't have been happier. They snatched the kids every chance they had. Peter still chose to hunt humans that were a threat to the human population but there was no way in hell he'd ever harm his grand babies.

As we sat around that evening Jasper with Isabelle in his lap reading to her much as he had done with Annabella night after night and holding Esme in his other arm I looked around the room. All the people that mattered in my life were sitting here in this house at this very moment. The love radiating was amazing. Hayden and Stephen were sitting in my lap next to Jasper playing X box against Emmett. Some silly game where they jumped on one another and tried to steal each others stuff. "Grandpa, can I have a pony?" Isabelle asked as he closed the Black Stallion book they had been reading.

"Of course Princess. Grandpa will buy you a whole herd of Ponies." Jasper kissed her forehead. Oh shit, here we go again. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you're wrapped." Emmett chuckled.

"Damn sure am and I wouldn't trade it for the world." Jasper chuckled and kissed me. "I love you Momma Whitlock."

"I love you Daddy Whitlock."

"I love everybody." Isabelle piped up causing us all to chuckle. Yes, life was amazing. This was heaven. Our lives were complete.

THE END

A/N: There you go. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride. I hadn't originally intended to end it this soon but I learned a long time ago if you're struggling to write it there is a problem. You should never have to force a chapter. If it gets to that point it's time to end it. I may revisit Bella and Jasper at a future date and maybe explore their war exploits. We'll see. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.

MOST IMPORTANTLY A HUGE THANKS TO ROBSBABY AKA JC WHO PUT UP WITH MY SHIT! SHE LISTENED TO ME WHINE, SECOND GUESS MYSELF, BITCH, AND WORRY ABOUT THIS STORY EVERY STEP OF THE WAY. LOVE YA JC MY NEWEST ENDEVOR IS ABSOLUTELY FOR YOU.

WATCH FOR MY NEW STORY WHICH SHOULD BE MAKING IT'S APPEARANCE SOON. IT'S A JACKSON STORY THAT ACTUALLY STARTED AS A DREAM AND I SORT OF GOT WRAPPED UP IN IT. IT WAS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT HAS NOW HIT 95 PAGES AND COUNTING. UNTIL THEN, BYE TO ALL AND AGAIN THANK YOU.


End file.
